


Runaway Blue

by BrokenAngelsMind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, OC, Teen Angst, Tetsuya runs away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngelsMind/pseuds/BrokenAngelsMind
Summary: One second they were laughing together, the next he was running for his life.What is Kuroko's secret?warning: foul mouths and ooc'ness!





	1. Chapter 1

_《They say shadows see_   
_And walls have ears_   
_They watch you in the dark_   
_And know all your fears_

_They  guard your secrets_   
_And deepest emotions_   
_They know about your fights_   
_And your blue potion_

_They know where you're hiding_  
 _They know your true_  
 _They see you trying_  
 _O runaway blue》_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This pain hurts. They're laughing.  _He's_  laughing. Celebrating  _his_  victory. Cheering for  _his_  team.   
 _Without him_. The one who's to thank for  _his_  achievements. The one who taught  _him_  everything.

They don't even know he's there. They're unaware of his raging fury... of his burning heart. Why does it hurt this much.  
It's been four years.  
A few more days, minutes even, aren't all that much.

But…

He had to see  _him_!  
He had to know how  _he_  was!  
If  _he_  even cared…

So then he slowly got up from his seat, unnoticed by anyone accept his loyal guards, and looked down on  _him_ , watching how happy  _he_  was finally talking to  _his_  old captain again.  
His eyes trailed over to the boy  _he_  was making eye contact with, gratefulness shared between the two. His guards followed him on the side lines as he watched  _him_  being tackled by his friends. He watched from the corner of his eye as  _he_  finally noticed his presence.  
A hidden smirk made it's way onto his stoick face as he exited the stadium and walked outside, leaving  _him_  panicking behind.  
He knew.  _He_  was going to follow. After all,  _he_  couldn't handle stress. 

His shadow loomed over the hallway ground, his polite (to outside eyes) smile never fading as he waited to hear  _his_  voice calling out to him, not daring to think that it'd be a nice call though. No  _he_  was stubborn. Too stubborn for anyone's good, including  _his_  own.   
He was right. It wasn't long until a smaller shadow approached his overly big one, but unlike his, the smaller shadow was tense, stiff and catious.  
His polite smile became warm at the sight of the young man before him. Much faster than he'd have liked, his smile turned into a frown and his fingers gripped the soda can a little too tight at the boy's words;   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Gotten rude now have we? I'll have to reteach you manners,  _again_." The boy before him clenched his fists in frustration. Of course, stubborn.  
" _Just_ , answer the question!" He hated seeing him like this, and he hated being the cause of it even more.  
"Well,  _I found you._ "  _And this is the greeting I get after all this time?_  
"Yes you did. Unfortunately. And apparently." Sarcasm and irritation dripped his voice. "Why haven't you left yet? Why are you even in this game? Just leave! Haven't you understood that yet?!"  
"…"

"You think I can just leave you? You think I can?! Do you even think this is what she wanted?!-"  
" _Don't you even dare speak about her!!!_ " He yells, forgetting everything about calm demanour. She was a wound after all. " _You have no right to tell me what she'd want and what not!!!_ "   
"Calm dow-"  
" **I am calm**!" He huffed, his chest rising more than normal. Pouting, he crossed his arms and stared up at him with blank eyes. " _Just leave! Don't ever bother me again."_   

He stepped back, the desire to leave ASAP evident in every little heartbeat of his. Their hearts beat the same way, but his heart broke into pieces at that desire. That need to stay away, shook him to the core.  
But he couldn't let him go like that.  
Sensing this, his bodyguards blocked the younger's path. He couldn't see his face, but he more like felt than saw the shudders he got. Last time didn't end so well, but he stood his ground.  
"Y-you're making your move  _now_?!" His eyes turned to meet his, muscles tensed even more than the beggining.  
"You know me better than anyone, I can't have you running away again. So, yes, I am."   
Carefully making their way over to the frightened boy, as if not to scare him more, his bodyguard grabbed his shoulder, snapping him back to reality, for the fist that came flying next was barely avoided.  
" _ **No, you won't! Go away!!! Die!!! Dissappier!!!**_ " The young male started screaming and thrashing about, obviously going into hysterics.   
His eyes widened at the sight, it was the first time it got this bad, and he instictively stepped forward, help being the only thing in his mind, but, to his dissapointment, his presence had little effect, or, better said, it only made things worse. He tried grabbing the boy's arms, but the little one didn't stop one bit, he yelled and kicked and thrashed about. 

"Where the hell did the guy go? Oi  _Kuroko_!" Was heard from down the halls, putting a stop to the commotion, making the young boy freeze in his tracks. The second call, however, put him into action.  
" _Kuroko_!" He started pushing him back, or trying to at least, grunting every now and then.

His bodyguards looked at him, confused of his actions, silently asking if they should interfere or follow the boy's lead. He shook his head and complied to the youngster's wishes, walking back carefully as the calls got louder and stronger. He made him round a corner and pushed him back as far as possible, while he took a peak at the ' _intruders_ '. He watched as his shoulders got tense, well, tenser ( _just how could he get so tense?_!), and hid behind the wall once more, the 'intruders', he guessed, entered the hallway.   
But, apparently, he wasn't fast enough to hide from their vision, as, weirdly enough, they noticed him.  
"Oi Kuroko!" He smirked as he watched him curse under his breath. He heavied a sigh and poked his head out of the corner.

"Yes Kagami-kun, captain?" He said as politely as ever.  
"Don't you _'Yes Kagami-kun, captain?'_  us!" Yelled one of them, from the tone he used, he guessed it was the captain. "Riko's on a  _rampage_ , aren't you done talking yet?"   
"C'mon Kuroko! I don't think you and that Ogiwara guy got so much to catch up to. Coach's waiting ya know." Said/yelled the other one.  
"Ah, I'm sory, then. Please give me a few more minutes, or head off. I'll catch up."  
"Well…"   
"Sure, just hurry up! Do you want us to pack your bag as well? We can always train Bakagami more." And ignored "Oi!" was heard after that as he shook his head.  
"No, thank you, but that isn't needed." A sigh was heard.  
"Okay then, hurry up, we'll be waiting at the entrance."   
"Alright captain."

Footsteps faded down the halls then silence overtook them. After a minute, the boy looked at him with dulled eyes.  
"Go away. I'm not coming with you." Not allowing him to retort, he continued. "Not yet, that is."  That shut him. The boy leaned against the wall, eyes closed, a sigh escaping him. Soon after he followed his actions and both, as they were, leaning against the wall, (finally) relaxed.   
"You see, unlike last time, I interacted with people. And unlike last time, they care." He hummed, crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the younger opened his eyes, a hidden satisfaction in them. "That puts a big hole in your plans, doesn't it? Because if I suddenly go missing, they will look for me." He followed everyone of his movements as he walked away from them.   
"And you don't want the police to get involved.  Because then you'll have to tell the whole world that I'm back, right?"  He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And you can't do that. Not until you ' _re-educate_ ' me, right?" He sighed and started walking again.

"Just leave. I'll fix this, just give me some time and I'll be back at your feet again." It was his turn to sigh.   
"Alright, I'll trust you this time, Tetsuya. Don't make me regret it." Tetsuya didn't respond. He kept walking.

They walked away from each-other, in opposite ways.   
It almost broke him when the last he saw of him was shaking shoulders and a fist in the wall…  
Before the corner hid everything...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Running is pointless  
> When you're found out  
> You'll become mindless  
> And soon break down
> 
> Try to escape  
> In endless darkness  
> Careful don't break  
> And shatter the lifeless
> 
> You don't have a clue  
> That you're drowning  
> They're coming for you  
>  So start counting》

Sleeping in class is something he could get away with, and the  _need_  to do just that was  _too strong_. But after yesterday's ' _talk_ ', sleep was the last think he had in mind, no matter how tired and sleep deprived he was. He envied Kagami-kun in times like this.

A loud  _bang_ , followed by a grunt of pain and a howl of suprise echoed in the classroom.  
Well, he didn't envy him  _that_  much.  
" **Detention**!!!"  
"I hope you come out alive Kagami-kun." The boy whispered in the other's ear, making him jump in suprise before turning to face the male.  
" _Kuroko_!" He took a moment to catch his breath before talking again. "How come you aren't feeling sleepy after all we went through?" The teen said, refering to the big match they had two days prior. Who would've thought, the six of them once again, along with him and their partners in addition.  
The boy, Kuroko, blinked once at him, then, as monotone as ever, answered.  
"I slept last night as soon as I went home. Which would be at 8 PM Kagami-kun." It was a lie.  
Kagami scowled.  
"I know that! You think I  _didn't_?! Heck, I even  _overslept_!!!" The shorter boy blinked once more.  
"I am aware of that Kagami-kun. I was here when you slammed the doors open and caused an earth-quake."  
" _O-oi_!!!" Deep shades of red covered Kagami's face, matching his dual colored hair and hiding his split eyebrows.  
" **KAGAMI**!!!"  
" _OH COME ON!!!_ "   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuroko!" The tall, muscular teen cought up to the said male in a hurry. "Man don't dissapear on me like that! Coach will kill me you know!"  
He said, not noticing the displeased look on the youngers face, then started talking about an entirely different matter. This continued until he said something troubling to Kuroko.  
So  _troubling_  he thought he heard wrong.  
" _W-what_?" He stopped causing the other to stop too.  
"Aw don't give me that look. I know you heard me." The light of their duo said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. To him maybe it wasn't, but to the shadow...  
Then again, the soon-to-be  _traitor_ , repeated the  _same_  thing.

Students passed by, hiding their conversation in thin air. Too bad they couldn't hide it from the two.  
" _How could you Kagami-kun?!_ "   
"What did I do? It's not like I  _sold_  you or anything!" The taller bellowed, towering over the other, his face morphed into an angry scowl, as if to  _kill_  the other just by looking at him.  
"You're a  _bastard_  Kagami-kun." The other yelled, taking two steps back, fists clenched tight, just barely managing to keep a straight face. "You should've known that I would dissapprove if I never  _talked_  to you about it!!!"  
"Well  _sorry_ , okay!!! I still think I didn't do anything wrong, and I didn't! You're just a  _dumb_ ,  **stupid idiot**  to not realise that!!! And you know what? You're just a  **useless player the team doesn't need!!!** " Kagami yelled, realising just a second later what he spurt out.  
Eyes wide in shock and mouth agape, he immidietly regreted his words once he saw the other's face.   
Complete  _devastation_.  
"Well isn't that  _nice_  to hear?" The shadow said, not looking up to meet his eyes. Not giving away a second chance. "If that's so, then please excuse me." With that, he dissappeared in a blink of the eye, leaving the red tiger alone, in killer thoughts.  
" **God damn it!!!** " He screamed punching the wall.  
Why did he say that? Now that they should've been closer than ever no less!

The red haired teen would've been laughing (even if it wouldn't've been the right thing to do) if he saw what the other teen was doing.

In a basketball court near the school, his ' _counter-part_ ' was having his own fit of rage.  
On a whole different level, mind you.  
" **Argh**!!!" He screamed as his fist made contact with the hard metal, bruising his fragile, pale hand. Regardless, he continued hitting it nonstop, not satisfied until a loud crack echoed in his ears, giving him pain alongside pleasure, finally being able to stop.  
He let his hair fall on his eyes as hard pants escaped from him. Then a sickening laugh was heard in the empty court.  
He pulled on his hair, kneeling in front of the hoop, letting his forehead rest on it as he strarted hitting it  _again_   _and again_ , and again, his sobs mixing in with his laughter. Incohorent words in between them.  
After a minute or two his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out with his uninjured hand and answered.

"Hello?"  
"Tetsuya," the unmistakable voice of his ex-captain met his ears.  
"Domo, Akashi-kun." He answered, voice just as monotone as ever, that judging by the chuckle that followed the statement as well.   
"As monotone as always I see." He shrugged even if the other couldn't see him.  
"I try."   
"Well then. I'll get straight to the point. I'm in town so I decided to call the others as well. How would you like to meet up with us?"   
"Murasakibara-kun?"  
"He's here as well. What do you say, Tetsuya?"  
"Of course I'd love to, Akashi-kun."  
"Good, see you at Maji after school."   
"Alright, see you, Akashi-kun." He ended the call, briefly wondering if his friend would be  _upset_ , but brushing it of as just nothing.  
Standing up, he walked over to a forgotten basket ball, dribbling it for a bit then formlessly shooting it into the hoop, landing a  _clear shot_.  
"Well then, better get this fixed up." He murmured before taking his black uniform and leaving the court, unaware of terryfied eyes watching him in awe and disbelief.

" _Kuroko-kun?!_ "   
O-oh, looks like your secret just got out, phantom player.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, a man sat in a dark room, talking with someone on the phone.  
"Yes tomorrow, no mistakes. I suppose you know of the consequences should he be harmed in any way? Good, I expect you not to fail me." He ended the call, teal orbs shining in the dark as a smile graced his features.  
" _Everything's set into place, it's a matter of time now, Tetsuya..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEAK!!!
> 
> "Domo minna-san"
> 
> "Tetsu!!"
> 
> "Excuse me?"  
> "You?! You weren't suppossed to be here!!!"
> 
> "Kuroko!!!"
> 
> "After him!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Hello, how's it going,  
> Runaway blue?  
> We said we're coming,  
> We're here for you.
> 
> We're taking you soon,  
> So don't escape.  
> In this full moon,  
> You will break.
> 
> Can't you see, we won?  
> Your battle is lost,  
> In this rising sun,  
>  You'll be our host.》

"Domo minna-san" Came the ever emotionless voice of the phantom, startling most of the teens forming a circle and some passers.  
The different names they gave him being called along the bone-crushing hug of the only female in their group was his greeting.  
Only the red haired captain of theirs replied with a proper hello, but that was only to be expected by him.  
"You, don't you scare us like that you  _moron_!!!" The tanned ' _beast_ ', as he gave away that aura, yelled, once he had calmed down and, as soon as the girl let go of him, grabbed him in a playful headlock.  
.  
Playful for him. It was  _torture_  for the younger, or so it seemed.

"You little  _kitty_ , you!!!" The larger of the two said in a loud voice, uncaring of the glares he was recieving from passer by's, as he started moving his fist in a vertical motion over the other's fluffy, fluffy hair.  
" _A-Aomine-kun… can't… b…reathe…_ " the owner of the abused hair chocked out, unintentionally grabbing the arm around his neck with his right hand, thrashing about once the other loosened his hold and freeing himself, not noticing his friends' worried expression.

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun. I really thought you intended to kill me."  He said rubbing his head.  
" ** _Tetsu_**!!" The taller male, Aomine yelled, just barely startling the smaller.   
"H-hai, Aomine-kun?" The tanned teen, quickly, but gently, grabbed his right wrist and holding it up for everyone to see. "W-what happened to you?!" His bandaged hand seemed like a horror movie to them, as their faces showed.   
He, however, didn't understand why the were so worried.   
"It's nothing, Aomine-kun." He answered, freeing his wrist from the grasp. Aomine looked like he wanted to ask more, or yell out demands to know the truth, but was cut short when the red haired teen stepped up.

"Tetsuya."  
"Hai, Akashi-kun." The answer was smooth, immidiate, as if it was rehearsed thousands of times.   
"What happened?" He questioned, more like demanded.  
"Nothing happened, Akashi-kun." He answered.  
"You're lying." He stated.  
"I'm not." He countered.  
" _Tetsuya_." His patience was running thin.  
"Akashi-kun." His confidence didn't waver.  
" **Tetsuya**!" So, so impatient.  
"What is it Akashi-kun?" So, so devilish.  
"Tell me what happened to your hand!"  _Endgame_.  
The tealnette sighed. Who knew they would make it this big? "I hurt it during practice, Akashi-kun." Akashi hummed in understanding. "And why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"   
"I had yet to start practice, Akashi-kun." He lied. He  _ **missed**_  practice cause of it! Akashi seemed unconvinced, but let it go with a ' _it better not hurt._ ' none the less.

During all this, the rest of their group watched in amazement, trying to hide their snickers behind their hands.  
A terrible way to try, as, as soon as the two finished their 'argument' with the tealnette's ' _it doesn't_.' Akashi turned to them with his infamous glare.  
Fearing for their lives, all exept the giant, who was happily munching on his snacks, and the greenette, whose pride wouldn't allow him to,  _begged_  for forgiveness.

"Kuroko." The greenette gave a curt nod to the tealnette.  
"Domo, Midorima-kun." He replied.  
"Kuro-chin~ Want some~?" The purple haired giant offered some snacks to him, which he politely took.  
"Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun."   
" _Alright, let's go_." Akashi's voice grabbed everyone's attention and they all walked inside  Maji burger.

The meeting was completely random. Yet, it was enough to satisfy him. It was pleasant, it was noisy… it was just like the old times, the  _Teikou_  days.  
It brought a smile to his face.  
Seeing them smiling and laughing with each-other. Pulling pranks and not caring for others around them.  
Being…  _themselves_.  
.  
It was enough to take his mind of things...  
.  
.  
.  
To  _distract_  him.

"Excuse me?"  _How could he not notice the shadows looming over him? How could he not have seen him?!_  
" **You**?!"  _They had a deal!_  " _You weren't suppossed to be here!!!_ " Yet he turned on his word. " _Why are you here?!_ "  _He warned him!_  
" _Why would he send you now?_ " And he didn't care.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Please come with us." The man said calmly. Avoiding everyone of his questions. " _Quietly_." He added.  
The whole group was looking at him now, expecting an answer that was never to come.   
"And  _who_  might you be?" The red haired devil asked, taking over the situation. He'd question the phantom later, right now though, he had to see to this.   
The stranger pulled out a badge from his pocket and showed it to them.  
 _Kuzo Haizawa._  
" _From the police department_?" Aomine asked, seemingly in a daze. "Wait," he said looking at his former shadow. "What would you want with Tetsu?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." The man's eyes then turned at Kuroko. "Now then, let's-"

" **NO**!!! Tealnette yelled, with his weight on his arms, throwing himself on the other side of the table that they were in, smashing plates with his foot and sending them to the police officer. Making like this, his escape. Leaving in his wake, rage filled teens and an alarmed man.  
" _Kuroko_!!!" He yelled.   
He hadn't meant to panic the boy.

" **After him!!!** " One of his men said, thus snapping the others back to reality. They all left to go after the boy, while he himself stayed behind to give a last glance at the confused teens.   
"He's in for a lot of trouble if he keeps doing this." Murmured under his breath, with the intent to let the group hear or not, they heard each word exatly, even more confused than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Well crap, I'm found out  
> In this world of mine  
> The proofs leave no doubt,  
> I'm running out of time
> 
> They're here now  
> And they won't leave  
> I'll fall down  
> Eventually
> 
> I'm tired of this game  
> We're playing hide and seek  
> But it'll always be the same  
> Because I'm always the weak》

The city streets were filled with people, shops were still open and cars whisked by every now and then, even if it was late afternoon.   
Businessmen ran around the streets, hurrying to finish their work before going home. Mothers passed by, shopping bags and groceries in hand while here and there, there would be young teens and children doing something of their own, cought up in their own world.  
All that happened around the busy streets didn't look right somehow. Something was missing…  
It seemed as if everything was…  
Still…

In  _his_  point of view.  
While every person he passed by,  _running for his life_ , didn't even  _notice_  him. Never even  _realised_  something-  **someone** , almost crashed into them.

A sigh escaped his quivering lips, as he breathed heavily through his nose.  
He was used to it.  
People always  _ignored_  his presence, it wasn't that they didn't  _see_  him, they  _refused_  too.   
After all, no one would want to get involved in  _shadow's_  work.  
" **OI**!!!"  _So much for a break_ , he thought as fake bullets,  **tranquilizers** , shot passed him, barely missing by an  _inch_.  
"Damn, he knows who to pick." He commented over his shoulders, back on track immidietly- he has done this before after all, he learned from past mistakes- his feet taking him nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

The young teen wasn't afraid. No, not from these guys.  
It was  ** _him_**  he was running from.  
If  ** _he_**  cought up to him, the it was game over.   
His  _freedom_ \- his  **LIFE**  was going to be taken right from his hands and he would be able to do  **nothing**!  
He'd rather hold on tight for now and brace himself for whatever damage he'd do to his body in order to escape from his-  _their_  clutches.

It made sense though. Everything made sense and came all at once on his fragile shoulders as he took a right turn in an alley way.  
He had been stalling for  _months_ , with the excuse of needing more time.  
And, as angry as he was, he didn't blame him.  
He was patient, more than whatever he could hope for.  
Still...  
That didn't mean he would give in.

Taking a left turn and then another right, he finally found himself in a dead end.  
" _Crap_. It was bound to happen though…"   
Shouts were heard in the distance, getting closer by the second as well as his  _demise_  looming over them.  
 **Shit** , he couldn't help but curse, scanning the place impatiently.

" _Over here! He went there, I'm pretty sure there's a dead end there!_ " The shouts drew closer, forcing him to make a desicion, which he did.   
Having no other choice, he hid behind a dumpster, holding his breath and hiding his presence, possibly, even  _stopping his heart beat_  every two seconds.  
"Got-  **HUH**?!" One of them said.  
"Where  _is_  he?" Another asked.

From where he hid, he could make out at least four to five shadows. Different figures seemed like they were dumbfounded, stunned from his ' _act of dissapearance_ ', making every step in a robbotic manner, drawing closer to him, to his hiding spot.  
Looking over their shadows once more, he didn't spot any that matched  ** _his_**  figure, buy that didn't mean  ** _he_**  wouldn't catch up.  
He had to act fast if he wanted to have a chance of escape.

With that in mind, he leaped from his hiding spot in the air, teal hair swaying from the sudden movement, his blue eyes sharp as his foot made contact with one of the figure's face.   
Not giving any time for the other's to recover from shock, as soon as his feet touched concrete, he sprung onto the most muscular built one, dodging his punch and aiming his own at the back of his neck.  
The other two, having 'awoken' from their daze, both aimed their guns at him, missing by a  _milimeter_ , and tried to back away from him, for  _distance_.  
In a barely seen movement he stood behind the two, seemingly floating in air, one leg aimed higher than the other and they immidietly realised, he'd made the finishing move. With a swift kick and a fast chop behind their necks for good measure, the two ' _cops_ ' fell in front of his feet.

He sighed a sigh of relief, but realised his actions were too soon as another shadow emerged from the wall, it wasn't  ** _him_** , but he might as well be since he managed to make him forget him.  
With a battle cry, the man swung a sharp  _dagger_ , aiming at his face.  
This time, it was his time to try and back away, but if this fool thought he got the best of him… he was  **dead wrong**.

Swiftly taking out his own dagger from his pocket, the tealnette clashed his sharp  _toy_  with the man's for exatly 10 seconds, before he managed to get the other to drop it and land a painful kick at the poor guy's gut.  
As the other kneeled before him, withering in a moment's pain, he took his chance and sent another flying kick over the guy's head, K.O-ing him for good.

Not giving them as much as a second look, the small teen ran back the way he came from, almost happy to get out in the light once more.

But that happines was short lived when a hand went out to grab him out of nowhere.  
" _Damn it_!" He murmured, ducking just in time to be able to continue running.

It's always been like this.  
No matter how much he tried, he could never escape the  _final boss_.  
 ** _Never_**.

"Kuro-  **TETSUYA**!" The man yelled behind him, sprinting after the fleeing teen, seeing his plan a second too late.   
Running as fast as his feet could take him, the tealnette, Tetsuya, was barely aware of the murderous plan he was taking  _just to escape._  
Not caring if he  _did_  crash into people now, he sprung into the street just as the light turned red, signalling every person that it was time for the cars to  _start moving,_  which they did.  
They wheezed pass the boy, or, the boy wheezed pass them, which one, wasn't clear.  
But he  _did_  make it…

**Too late...**

In the rush of the moment, he hadn't realized the man  _went aftet him_. His eyes widdened in suprise and horror before slowly, and  _painfully_ , closing as the tranquilizer the older secretly shot him with took effect.  
.  
His heart beat felt like it would burst out from it's place, knowing that once again, he  _ **lost**_ …  
He lost to the  ** _him_** , and it looked like  ** _he_**  was  **saving him!!!**  
.  
.  
.

He…  
.  
.  
.  
 ** _Lost_** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEAK!!! (I forgot to do this last time...)
> 
> "Welcome back, Tetsuya."  
> "It isn't good to be back, otou-san."
> 
> "You lost, admit it!"  
> "You lost as well!!"
> 
> "I really will have to re-educate you again."
> 
> "If I lose my friends… then you lose your son."
> 
> "From now on, I'm just your good, little, obidient, servant. Your perfect heir…  
> Your broken toy."
> 
> "Why do you have to be so stubborn?  
> Your brother would never act this way…"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Welcome back,  
> Runaway blue  
> Why so stressed,  
> Aren't you happy too?
> 
> Look around,  
> Isn't it nice?  
> Listen to the sounds,  
> They're qlearer than ice.
> 
> You're home,  
> Smile for them  
> You're not alone  
> But you still pretend》

_A gray ceiling, decorated with yellowish white dots, was the sight that met him once he woke._

He already had a feeling where he was, he  _knew_  where he was, but out of habit he still looked around the room that's supposed to be  _his_. It hadn't changed a bit from the last time he was there; the red windowsill to his right captured the sunset, lighting the whole room with an eerie glow, the red walls looking blurred out from the action, leaving room for black-lined basket balls to shine brighter,  _ironic_  if he were to say so himself, while the trophies to his left blinded him. In front of him stood a large mirror, that didn't even cover a quarter of the wall, designed to look like a  _demon portal_ , or so he thought when he was younger, that brought back many sad and happy memories. To it's right stood a wide dark orange door, with black lines crossing each-other here and there, that was his walk in closet. Then next to it stood a plain white door that was his bathroom.  
Basketball posters decorated the walls here and there, but not a lot, since his twice the king sized bed took up most of the space. Other than that, two lights stood at each side of his bed and one over the mirror, designed to look like basketball hoops.  Beside the window stood a wide black desk that contained his laptop, other electronic devises he didn't ever use, books, papers, pens and more books. There also stood a mini bookshelf over it, holding most of his favourite books. The room hadn't changed a bit, there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere.  
He  _hated_  it. Especially the color his mother wanted the walls to be.

Taking another look at the demon portal his mother told so many stories about, he noticed he'd been changed out of his school uniform and into a tight black sleeve-less shirt, and black and red shorts.  
He looked like some celebrity  _even_  in those.   
Yet, he wasn't happy. His once soft teal eyes, now were sharp with fury he wouldn't let out.  
Throwing the red covers away, he got up and opened the black door with orange lines, located at the right of the trophies.

The fading pink walls blurred out when a hand went to stop him from getting out.  
He decided, this was where some of his anger would lash out to, to the man that brought him  _here_ , back to his  **cage**. With a lighting speed move, he brought his elbow down to the others knuckle, cought his wrist with his other hand and dragged the man closer to him, kneeing his gut and elbowing his torso, sending him a few steps back.

Much to his frustration, though, the man didn't let out more than a grunt. Holding his hand to his torso, the black haired  _monster_ , to his eyes, calmly walked towards him while he did the same.  
"Please, your  _highness_ , I have orders to not let you out of your room, yet." He said once they crossed paths. He glared back at him, his eyes shining with different emotions.  
"And I have a word with  _someone_ , don't worry I'm not stupid enough to try and leave already. Don't get too cocky, just because you managed to get me back, doesn't mean you can tell me what I'm to do, Haizawa.  
 _Know your place._ " He said, venom dripping from his voice as he left the poor guy standing there, wandering if there'd ever be a time when he'd get his friend back.  
"What has become of you,  _Kuroko_?"

Said boy walked through endless mazes of walls, memorized since childhood, until he reached his destination. A door redder than all others, which really pissed and amused him, for the color really suited the owner of the room, but he hated it to his very core.  
Slaming the door open, he walked in, uncaring of the others sigh or how the old man had to hide a face palm before letting himself smile.

"Welcome back,  _Tetsuya_." He said, as if it was normal.  
"It isn't good to be back,  _otou-san._ " He replied, as if kidnapping him to bring him here was normal.  
Which in a way, it was,  _to him_  at least. His father had done this many times.  
Shaking his head, the older Kuroko got up from his comfy seat behind a very expensive desk, and walked up to him, the  **damn**   _smile_  never leaving his face.  
How it angered him.  
Seeing him so happy made him  _sick_.  
Made him want to  _punch him repeatedly until he'd beg to be let go._

"You do know that if you keep that face, it'll stick like that forever right?" His 'father' commented as he now stood before him.   
The man made a move to put his large hands on his head, he made a move to fricking  **TOUCH**  him! Still with a hard glare on he moved, to let him know he didn't have the right to touch him and felt pleased to finally see him wipe the smile of his face.

"You lost, admit it!" His father said, now with hardened eyes.  
"You lost as well!!" He stood his ground. "We had a deal!" The teen reminded him. "And you  _broke_  it." ' _Liar_ ' remained unsaid-  _unyelled_.  
The older's teal eyes widened.  
"Tetsuya I-" he swallowed. "I  _didn't_ …"  
"O really?" He moved closer to the man, as much as he didn't want to, looked up at his eyes coldly. "Then  _who_  did?"

"I did…" Came the soft reply. But it wasn't his  _father's_  voice… no. It was…


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Let's cut to the chase…  
My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a  _normal_  high-schooler, basketball  _freak_. A shadow in game. A phantom in real life…  
A  _ **fake**_.  
.  
I'm a runaway blue… a runaway  **prince**  per say.

My father is the king of Japan. He's a kind person who people blindly trust.  
And he's a...  **murderer**.

But  _shhh_ , that's a secret only the royal family knows.  
Honestly, I don't even know if we'd know if I hadn't seen him that night.  
When he…

 ** _Killed_**   _her_ …  
.  
.  
.  
Let's start from the beggining ok? So that you won't get confused.

The Kuroko's have ruled Japan for centuries. Ever since the first king, the kingdom has had a more than a good economy. The country has been in good hands as the Kuroko's were known for wisdom and kindness. Their descendands followed their former ruler's footsteps and helped the country grow.  
The Kuroko's always had a similiar appearance,  _sky blue hair and pale skin, hidden strengh and absolute confidence._  
My grandfather, Kuroko Tomoka, along with my late grandmother gave birth to twins, my father and uncle, Takeshi and Tenaki. My father, as he proved to be worthy, took over the throne after my grandfather retired and, when the time came, married my mother, Kuroko Akita.  
They gave birth to my older brother, by three years, and me.

We were a  _happy family_ … or so I  _thought_. After my grandmother passed away I couldn't sleep at night and often wondered around the mansion.   
Almost every night I heard my family argue.  
.  
It'd be random.  
Sometimes my father and uncle, sometimes my mother and father, sometimes grandfather with my father and uncle.

It continued so but no one ever saw me staring in a corner. No one knew I knew.  
And they were good at hiding it.  
They acted so normal during the day, as if the chaos at night never happened.

But one night, it got  _too far_ …

I was taking my usual stroll around the mansion when I saw father and mother arguing in the ballroom.  
I don't remember what they were arguing about, I don't think I even understood their words. I just  _knew_  I had to stop them.  
It had to be stopped that night for I had  _enough_.  
.  
.  
.  
Before I could utter a word though… I sow father's hands  _surrounding my mother's neck…_  
.  
.  
.  
 _I…_  
.  
.  
I froze at the spot. I didn't know what to do even as I saw my mother struggle against father's hold.  
I saw him take her  _last kiss_ , before taking her  **last breath**  away.

I saw him  **kill**  her.

' _Mommy_ …?' I remember whispering, getting his attention from her to me.  
' _Oh_?' The monster cooed before smirking and approaching me, taking out a gun and putting his index finger over his lips.

Once he reached me, he ruffled my hair and  _walked out._

I snapped from my daze and ran over to mother. I remember screaming her name as I ran to her.  _Perhaps there was still a chance for her to be alive?_  
 **I didn't find out**  though…  
.  
.  
.  
Because he  **shot**  her…  
.  
In the  _ **middle of her**_ beautiful golden  _ **eyes**_.  
.  
 _Before I could even… blink._

I turned,  _in the most robotic movement I had ever made_ , to see him  **smiling**  at me, his dark blue eyes shining with  _amusement_  and  **love**.  
He mouthed some words my brain couldn't register and left in the shadows.

I stood there frozen, as my mother's blood reached my feet, licking it and  _making_  it  **red**.  
I stood there frozen, as the silver tiles  _bathed_  in her  **blood**.  
I stood there frozen, as  _morning_  came to  **shine**  all that red.  
As the ballroom's doors opened to reveal my father… no… to reveal the  **monster** , with a  _damn_   **worried** **look**  on!

What happened next was a blur.  
There was a lot of  _shouting, red and goodbyes._  
I remember my uncle  **leaving**  the country.  
My brother  **changing**  and leaving.  
My father playing the  **victim**!  
My grandfather wandering where he went  **wrong**.

I  **snapped** …

That's when I had my first  _breakdown_.

 _After being silent and unresponsive for days I finally understood what happened._  
I understood that mother  _wasn't comming back._  
I understood  _the world was_  nothing like what was told in my mother's stories.  
It wasn't a fairytale.  
.  
.  
It was  _a nightmare_ …

It  **broke**  people.

I screamed and thrashed around.  _I hurt everyone and broke everything._

I broke my hand that time and damaged my head.  
It took me three months to get out of the hospital and three weeks to finally be healed.

I was 7 at the time.  
And I  _decided_.

I ran away when I turned 10.  
I met Ogiwara-kun and learned basketball.  
I foud  **freedom**.  
.  
But it was short lived.  
I was  **cought**  after three months.

I  _ran_  away again at the age of 11. I managed to get in  _junior high_ , Teiko middle.   
I managed to stay for three years this time.  
Before they caught on, I was forced to dissapear at the end of my third year then.

I tried again, with more  _will_  than ever.  _To save my friends and make up to Ogiwara-kun._  
I ran away after  _three_  months to enter  _Seirin_  high school.  
This time, I changed my profile at the documents. I was still me to the teachers and students, but I  _didn't exist_  in the records.  
I thought I would have a chance of survival this time.  
.  
.  
.  
I was  **wrong**.  
They found me…  _sooner than I thought_ , for they had approached Kagami-kun after our loss with Too High, where Aomine-kun beat us hard, but chose to watch me from afar until I met the end of my purpose.

They approached me after we defeated Akashi-kun at the finals.  
Father wanted to make his move right there and then, but luckily for me Captain and Kagami-kun interrupted him at that moment.  
I made a  _deal_  with him.  
 _He'd give me more time for me to completely dissappear from my friends' lives._  
He agreed.

I stalled him for at least until  _summer_ , where after we defeated  _Wabberwock_ , school returned with it's hard work.  
Where Kagami-kun confessed how  _glad he was my father allowed me to stay with them._  
I had never been so  **betrayed**  in my life…

Later that day I met the end of my freedom.  
They came, and took me back.  
Back to my prison of a home.  
Back to  _him_.  
The  **monster**.

 _But_ …

It wasn't him the one who had broken our deal.  
It was…

" _Ojī-san_ …?"

The only person I could ever find  **comfort**  in.  
The only  _support_  I ever had...

Betrayed me…

_This is where I found out that Kagami-kun's lies were a bee's sting in front of my grandfather's attack._

" _Why_ …?"


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

"It had to be done Tetsuya. I'm sorry." The eldery man said, his face held an apologetic smile that the boy didn't notice.  
For he was too busy to, his mind was going  _blanker_  by the second,  _anger_  seeping into his being.  
" _It had to be done?_ " He echoed. " _What_  had to be done?" His eyes were close to shattered glass at the moment but he could care less.

"Your return was unavoidable Tetsuya…" his grandfather told him as he moved closer to the now broken boy. "It didn't matter how much you  _stalled_. You would still end up  _here_. And you'd still  _hurt_." His wrinkled hand went to touch the boy's head. His only purpose was to comfort the young man, but it seemed he'd never understand as his hand was roughly grabbed by a paler one, belonging to his dear grandson.

" _It'd hurt._ " He whispered, raising his head to meet his eyes with anger filled ones. "But not as much as  **this**." His hand was gripped harder as the younger's eyes narrowed in pain and anger. "You  _damn_   ** _LIARS_**!!!" He yelled, pushing the older version of himself away and would've hit him if it wasn't for the reason of it all  _holding_  him back and  _pinning_  him in place, where all he could do was struggle in  _useless_  effort, shout out words of hatred and breathe heavily.

Two munutes or so passed before he gave up.  
The poor boy had no energy to deal with everything anymore.

He heard his father sigh over his shoulder as his grip loosened.  
" _I really will have to re-educate you again._ " The man said, standing close to the boy just incase he had another break down.  
His blue eyes softened at the sight of his son.  
How he had missed him, but the same couldn't be said for his Tetsuya.  
Sometimes he wondered if he could ever do anything to reverse what happened that night.  
He wondered if it would be best to just leave him be.  
No, he reminded himself,  _it wasn't his choice._

"Do what you want," came the strained reply. "But know  _this_ …" the pale boy moved out of his hold and walked away from the two of them. "If I lose  _my friends_ … then you lose your  ** _son_**."

" _From now on, I'm just your good,_ _little_ , obidient,  **servant**. Your perfect heir…  
 **Your broken toy.** " He said closing, no-  **slaming**  the door after his  _soul crushing_  words, leaving the two royals in heavy silence.

It didn't take long for the elder to break the silence.

"Why do you have to be so  _stubborn_?  
Your brother would never act this way…"  
A sigh left his lips. As he thought back to the elder of the two brothers.   
He wondered, their relationship was strained the last time he saw the two of them together,  _how would they handle each-other in this time of crisis._

_Meanwhile, far away from Japan, a boy with sky blue hair and dark red eyes sneezed._   
_"Huh, I wonder…" was what he said, before his eyes trailed off to the sky, with a fond smile on his face._   
_"Has the time come yet?" What could his little brother be doing right now?_   
_He couldn't wait to see…_

But if he were to know, he'd truly wish to unsee the sight he'd meet, for his brother was  **broken**.  
Even more than the last time.  
 _And he was taking all of his frustrations on their old training room._

_What an unsightly sight…_

But that was just how their family was…  
 _Unsightly_ …  
 _And_ ,  
 _Slightly_ …  
 **Crazy...**


	8. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Now then, we're here   
> Let the world dissappear  
> We're drowning in lies  
> While the world around us dies.》

Music was heard in the room, it's sweet melody making the darkness seem brighter while the grave mood lightened for a moment, before it abruptly stopped by a click, then a mufled groan took it's place.  
A hand retreated inside the covers as the  _damned_  alarm brought it's owner to the harsh reality.  
The person buried under the covers rolled around so he was facing the grey ceiling, before sighing heavily and messing his teal locks.

"This is going to be a hell of a day…" he muttured to himself, lazily getting up. He glanced at the  _demon portal_ , showing his horrible appearance.  
 _His hair stuck out in different directions, his eyes were swollen and bruises and cuts covered his arms, where he wasn't bandaged._  
He sighed once more before going to his enormeus closet, taking out his uniform and throwing it onto bed. Then he took off his black T-shirt, revealing a  _bruised chest_ , and  went inside the bathroom, where he showered and tamed his wild hair.   
When he came out, about an hour later, with only his boxers on and a towel around his neck, his phone, which was brought yesterday along with his other stuff, was ringing and vibrating like crazy.

Drying his hair with the towel he answered it without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?"  
"Tetsuya!" The voice on the other end of the line sounded  _relieved_ , but  _comanding_  still as it belonged to an Akashi, who couldn't straight forwardly show ' _weakness_ '.  
"Akashi-kun, ohayo." He greeted, throwing his towel on the bed and, holding the phone by his shoulder, started putting on his black pants.  
"Tetsuya, how are you?" A brow was raised as he finished with his pants.  
"I'm fine, Akashi-kun, but why do you ask?" He questioned, putting on a pair of socks and black shoes.  
"Yesterday, you kind of left in a hurry… so, are you okay?" Of course. How could he forget the fact that his friends experienced that?  
"I am. Please do not worry, Akashi-kun, and tell the others not to as well. Yesterday… I had to go help a friend of mine…" he told a half truth.

" _Help_? How does the police involve in that, Tetsuya?" The light blue haired boy took a deep breath, straightened up and held the phone with his hand.  
"He's… the type to mess things up. He often get's involved with the police. That's why." He put the phone on speaker and put on his white button up T-shirt.  
"Funny how you say that, it seemed as if you were running away to me."  
 _._  
 _" After  him  !"_  
 _._  
"I do reckless things when it comes to this person." A hum was heard on the other side.  
"It must be an important person then…"  
It was an innocent statement, one that usually would make people smile and nod gently. But to him… it made him want to  _vomit_.  
His father was  **anything**  but an important person.  
So he chose to remain silent for a bit.  
"…What would you think, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya could almost imagine the red-head shaking his head with a smile on his face at the moment as a chuckle was heard from the other side.  
"Well then… it's getting late, you should be going to school now. I'll leave you to finish your routine. Let's meet up some other time, Tetsuya."  
"Hai. Forgive me for ruining our renunion yesterday, Akashi-kun." He fell silent as a hum echoed in his ears followed by a click, signaling that the call was over.

His teal bangs hid his beautiful eyes of the same color as he clenched his fist hard and bit his lip in order not to break down from the call. From this whole ordeal. From his father. From his betrayal.  
From everything…

Heavy breaths filled the room as the fragile teen held back tears and clasped his hand over his chest, where his heart was.  
In those moments, all he wanted was to be able to take it out of it's place and crush it between his fingers.  
But he couldn't…  
He had to pretend  _perfect_.

And he  _would_.

It didn't matter if he was dying inside as long as everyone around him bought his act.

A prince was not suppossed to let others comfort him, as it was the opposite.

_He'd cover up bruises and mend broken bones as long as it ment his country was safe._

_He'd crawl on dirt as long as his loved one's were happy._

_He'd be the_ ** _shadow_** …

 _So they could see_   ** _light_**...


	9. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Darkness lurks in your soul  
> Wanting to take control  
> But you still hold on  
> Even when the shadows have won》

Heavy breathing filled the room, the sounds collapsing into the nothingness of the darkness that ruled over it.  
 _A broken masterpiece_ was the way to call the once magnificent place; pictures scattered all over the floor, ripped apart in the most horrible way, as if the moments they represented had been destroyed.  
Some valuable artifacts were thrown here and there, and bloody documents had been stepped on. The walls had an unwanted red painting them and a bookshelf hoovered over an upside-down study desk, held back by wires attached to fallen lamps.

On the middle of this mess stood a figure, boundled like a ball, embracing the monster that caused it, trying to calm him, to  _soothe_  him.  
While in the monster's mind, repeated the man's earlier words.  
 _._  
 _“You  will  not  go  to  school .”_  
 _._  
How he wanted to  **strangle**  the man.  
 _ **Just how could he?**_  
 _._  
 _“I  already  filed  your  papers about  homeschooling . ”_  
 _._

“ **I'll destroy you!** _Let go!_   _I'll destroy you you_ _ **bastard**_!” he yelled, thrashing in the man's strong arms, making him flinch.  
“T-Tet- Tetsuya, calm down!  _You'll hurt yourself!_ ” The man yelled, tightening his hold on his son, the  _monster_  their family created.  
“Sh-shut up!!!  ** _Let go of me_** ,  **let go!** _Let go._   _Let go_ …” The teal haired boy in his arms started mumbling with tears running down his cheeks and shaking body, he tried to push him away, failing.  
“I will once you calm down.” His father, his  _prison guard_ , promised in a soft voice.

 _As if it was that easy_ , his torn blue heart wanted to shout,  _how could you expect me to calm down when you took my life with no second thoughts?!_

“You  _think_ …” the younger royal started talking in a quivering, yet unwavering, voice, looking up at him with hatred filled eyes. “You  _think_  you will be able to make me  _respect_  you like  _this_? That closing of any way of escape will  _somehow_  lead me to your open door? To your  _prison_?” The question cought the man off guard, giving an opening of escape to the young male. With no hesitation, the prince threw himself out of his father's arms and got up to look down at him.   
“It won't you hear me!!!  _ **IT WON'T!!!**_ ” His pale hands formed into fists at his sides, going completely colorless by the action. “ **IT WON'T MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR YOU! IT WON'T MAKE ME HATE YOU LESS!!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!! I WILL!!!** ”

With that, his fragile heart was able to beat more normally, but still fast, and he was able to feel more at ease. He walked away from the man he  _loathed_ , leaving him behind in the darkness of his office.  
His shoulders slumped as he walked, tears still staining his face as he tried to wipe them away and make them stop.  
.  
It only made him look worse though, as his uniform's torn sleeves were wearing his blood on them, painting his cheek red.

Too busy trying to clean his face, the young Kuroko didn't notice a figure walking towards him, leading to him colliding with the stronger body.  
Teal eyes met a set of matching, aged eyes, suprise shown on both of their faces, before the younger one looked down and bowed once.  
“Forgive me, ojī-san, I wasn't looking where I was going. This will not happen again.” He apologized in a monotone voice before walking past him, leaving the man look at his back, with sorrowful and understanding eyes.

 _Just where was his family going?_  
His thoughts clouded his mind, pulling him into a black void which he could easily escape from if he wanted to.  
But right there and then, he had no will to do anything anymore.  
But, he knew he had to, as it was his job as the former king and a father.

With the most stoic face he could ever put on, the aged royal marched his son's office, determined to give him a piece of his mind.  
He  _did_  tell him to ask Tetsuya first after all.  
But would his son ever listen?  _Of course not_. He'd go with what he thought was  _right_.  
.  
But this  _wasn't_  right.  
Making a child drop out of school because he was afraid to let him wander the world again  _wasn't right_.  
It was unfair! To Tetsuya and to him as well, because neither of the two were willing to back down.

“Takeshi, what did I say about-” His steps faltered at the doorway of his son's office when he took in all the destruction that seemed to make one believe they walked in the wrong room. “What…What happened here?”  
“Tetsuya. Tetsuya happened.” was the answer he recieved. Tomoka didn't know wheather he should've expected that, or to be suprised that Tetsuya had actually done  **that**. Was his dear grandson's problem getting worse? Last time he was informed, the small teen could control it enough as to not do permanent damage to his body.  
But this, it didn't look like it.  
“Takeshi-” He started to say, however, he was interrupted.  
“Please, just don't ok? I'm not in the mood for this.” His son said, rubbing his temples to calm down an incoming headache.  
“You're not ‘ _in the mood for this_ ’?” He echoed, gripping his cane harder. “Tetsuya is most likely  _breaking_  and you're not ‘ _ **in the mood for this**_ ’?! Takeshi!  **Wake up damn it!** ” He walked towards his son, in the middle of the ruins, gripping his shoulders as hard as his strength could allow him. “Your  _son_  is in the line here! Do you have any idea just how much a cracked person's able to take? If this continues he'll have no mind of his own, he'll break harder than you could ever imagine!!” His wrinkled hands started trembling, if possible, his brows furrowed even more and his lips quivered. “Don't do this to him. He doesn't deserve it.”

His teal orbs closed, chasing tears away, only to open more terrified at his son's reply.  
“I'm sorry… But this is the only way otò-san.  _He's back._ ”  
That said, Tetsuya's suffering had only begun.

One could only imagine, if said boy was breaking already…  _would he be able to survive the world's cruel future?_

~

It's been two days already and he was bored out of his mind.  
Being forced to repeat studies he already knew just pissed him off.  
And he wouldn't take it.

“Alright enough for today.” He said, getting up and taking his books away, leaving a stuttering tutor alone in the library. “I already know this, so there's really no point in even coming to your classes. But tell you what, if you manage to make a test where I fail, then I'll be back to listening to you rambling on and on and making mistakes along the way.”

His teal orbs hid behind his bangs as he walked in endless halls, everlasting silence and heartbreaking misery.

He couldn't take it anymore. Was his father that fixed on having the perfect heir?  
It wasn't like he was going to leave the throne to his idiotic brother, he just wanted a normal life while he could.  
Was that,  _that_  hard to understand?

These thoughts companied him all the way to the stables, where he could finally meet his only friends.  
“Domo,  _Yin_ ,  _Yang_.” he greeted.


	10. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《The only light left  
> Is fading away  
> As if paying a debt  
> It's turning to gray.》

The red head paced around the messy room, gripping his hair every now and then, mumbling as his lap top's screen turned on and off repeatedly.  
“ _Where are you?_ ” He asked as the screen finally showed a picture. A  _location_  to be exact.  
 _His friend's last location._

“ **It's been a month already!** ” In a fit of uncontrolled rage, for the first time ever, he kicked his study table, sending it flying to the opposite wall, smashing into pieces and creating a mess. “ _Where are you, Tetsuya?_ ”

He didn't like it when things were being kept from him.

~

_But how could the red head know you were there, under his nose somewhere, tied up and alone in a cold, cold home?_

~

Once more, his father disgusted him. As he lay there, just staring at the gray ceiling with his hands and feet bound to the annoyingly soft bed, as he wanted to scream out and tell the world how much he hated the man he had to call father, the only emotion shown on his face was that of a tired child.   
Yet the man beside him continued his questions, unaware or just  _indifferent_  about his inner turmoil.  
His eyes slowly shifted to his older replica, silently  _begging_  him to stop as the answer swiftly passed his lips on old habit.

 _It's always been this way_ , he thought.  _Will it ever change?_

“Good news for you, Tetsuya. We're finished.” His father said, closing his notebook.  
“What's new? Same as everyday.” He answered in a hushed tone, relieved, even though he didn't show it, to  _finally_  be able to retire for the day as his head faced the opposite wall, eyes already dropping.  
He heard a chuckle escape the man's lips before a hand gently ruffled his hair.  
“Not just for today, silly Tetsuya.” His smooth voice made Tetsuya's tired eyes open once more, curiousity shone in them as he looked at the man expectantly, trying not to get his hopes up as his father might not say what he was hoping for.   
Another chuckle escaped from the older Kuroko before he said the words the bound tealnette wanted to hear all along. “ _You've finished your education._ Well done.”

A somehow comfortable, yet awkward silence followed those words and the man briefly wondered if he should break it as his son's eyes dropped, relaxation evident in his features as he breathed in and out.  
Just as he was about to say something, for the silence was too much to bear, the monotone voice echoed softly around the walls, while the face he so much loved turned away once more.  
“About time…” A sigh left his throat at the action.  
“You know, your injury is almost healed. Tomorrow you'll be able to move around freely, but,  _please_  do be careful, alright?” The smile that graced his features soon faded at the reply he was given after a broken laugh.  
“Wow,  _lucky me_. Two suprises in a day. What, tired from seeing me helpless in this  _damned_  room?” Teal eyes met light blue and the latter felt just how much the other hated him, for those teal eyes burned in pain and sorrow and those blue eyes were the ones that caused all that.   
“Tetsuya… it was  _neccessary_ …”

The young royal's eyes narrowed.

 **Excuses**.

_._

_“ Tetsuya  what  are  you  doing  ? ” Asked the stern voice, making the young teen flinch in suprise of hearing it. The hand holding on to the mane's neck clenched into a fist at the sight of his father._

_The horse he took out of the stables neighed, as if to give the man a response when his young master didn't._   
_This however, broke the staring contest the two had begun and made the prince give a proper response._   
_“ Taking  Yin  for  a  walk . Who  knows  how  much he's  been  kept  inside . ”_

_His father's brows furrowed, a sign that what he was trying to do wasn't a good idea._   
_“ I  think  it's  best  that  you  don't . ” He said. “ You  didn't  finish  your  studies  for  the  day  and  the  weather  is   too  sunny  today .   You  might  get  sick  if  you  sweat  a  lot . ”_   
_**Excuses** _ _, Tetsuya thought,_ _**you just don't want me and Yin to go out.** _   
_“ I  won't . ” he denied. “ I'll  be  careful . Not  that  it  would  matter . ” His small figure easily jumped on the horse's back, ushering the black mane to start moving._   
_“_ _**Tetsuya** _ _. . . ” Came the warning his father gave. The only warning he'd give._   
_Sighing, the young tealnette jumped off of the black horse to face his prisoner once again._

_“ I  will  go  for  a  ride .  You can't  -_ _**won't** _ _stop  me . ” He said in a ‘get out of the way already’ tone._   
_This however, did absolutely_ _**not** _ _please his father. “ Tetsuya  . . .” He growled under his breath, one hand inside his pocket. “ Get  inside ,_ _**now** _ _!” His tone was low and dangerous, but Tetsuya could care less._   
_It didn't matter anyway. If his father hurt him, the one that'd lose everything wouldn't be him, it'd be his father himself._   
_“ Get  out  of  the  way . . ._ _**Otò-san** _ _. . . ” He whispered, his tone dangerous as well._

_“ Go  inside ,  Tetsuya . ” They both were about to snap. Too bad, which ever lost his cool first would be the one that'd break most from the event about to happen._

_“ I_ _**won't  ! ! !** _ _”_

_It just had to happen that that person was the young teen, that found himself at the end of a_ _gun_ _._

_._


	11. chapter 9

The gloomy room seemed to be perfect for him, no matter how much he hated it.   
It matched his soul and heart. As well as his mind.  
It was comforting just as much as it was disturbing.  
It was calming as much as it was annoying.  
The good side of it  all was that it helped him sleep, lulling him into endless darkness.

But it didn't keep people away as knocking on his door made him force his teal eyes open.  
“I told you to come back tomorrow, didn't I? Whateve your forgot, you won't need it anymore so just  _leave_!” he yelled with his eyes half open.  
However, his voice went unheard, the door opening with a silent creak (as it was made of the best material) and the face of his grandfather came into view.  
“Well if that isn't a nice greeting.” He joked, taking the seat next to his bed and messing his hair.  
“Ojī-san…”

“It seems your father informed you of tomorrow's suprise eh?” The old man cut him off with a smile on his face, his wrinkled hand still on his head. “And I wanted to make you doubt reality, you're in a good mood already!” The heart warming laugh brought a smile to his tired face as his eyes closed again, head leaning in the warmth of his grandfather's hand. No matter how much he tried, he could never actually act cold towards the one that understood him the most.  
“It was about time too…” His grandfather continued. “This state doesn't suit you at all, Tetsuya.”

The hand on his head, kept tangling it's fingers in his teal locks, comforting him as none of them made a sound.  
“ _It was all his fault._ ” Whispered the bound teen, his voice cracking from the tiredness and madness seeping into his brain, poisoning all thoughts as his teeth gritted against each other. “ _All his_!”  
He heard a tired sigh, but unserstanding all the same, and opened his eyes to look at the man's grim look.  
“He didn't tell you to shoot yourself, did he now?” His eyes flickered to his bandaged and casted leg before looking away once more.  
“He hurt  _Yin_. I'll never forget that.”  
“Yes well, he didn't hurt  _you_.” His eyes shot daggers at his grandfather's own eyes.  
“ **Hurting Yin is going far worse than hurting me grandfather! It's going as far as repeating that night!!!** ” Soft panting filled the room, followed by a couple of sniffles. “It's attacking my weakness, you know that…  _you know… and yet…_ ”

The young royal let his defenses down, allowing the tears to blur his vision and seep from the corner of his eyes. His body trembled in sync with his heart that had lost it's normal beats and now went two at a time.  
“You wanted to get back at him.” The man stated, noticing how fast his grandson nodded his head. “I wanted to... I wanted to  _so bad…_ ”  
“… but would it have been worth it? Tetsuya?” Confused, sad eyes stared back at him as he was prepared to witness the most heartbreaking scene. “Would it have been worth it if you couldn't play basketball anymore? Did you want to avenge Yin  _that_  bad?” His grandson's eyes looked away, shutting close in order to lessen the pain he was feeling.

“You may never play… no,  _you may not even walk the same way again._ ”

_._

_A ringing noise disturbed their ears as the boy felt a stinging on his cheek, before both master and pet (?) fell on the ground._   
_One due to shock. The other due to pain._

_The prince couldn't even will himself to move as he heard the cries of his loyal friend.  He couldn't even take his eyes off the grass below him, let alone turn his head and verify if the terrifying event really happened._   
_With the little courage he mustered up, the strengh in him slowly returned, allowing him to raise his shaking hand up to his face and touch the burning substance on his cheek._   
_Bringing his hand in front of his face, his teal eyes widdened in shock, disbelief and denial as his whole body trembled from the terrifying_ **_red_ ** _on it._

_Turning his trembeling ghostly eyes to the mane on his left, his ears kept ringing and his mouth parted, choked screams came out barely as a whisper._   
**_H-he sh-shot… Y…in…_ **   
_His mind screamed, willing him to do something, but the poor teen was pinned on the spot, unresponding to the horror in front of his eyes but fighting the horror inside his mind, where that night repeated itself over again._

_“  Y..yi…n… ?  ” Whispered a broken voice, pulling the man resposible of the events from his self blaming thoughts._   
_“  Tetsuya…  ” he sighed. He hadn't meant to go that far. But he had no choice!_   
_“  Y-you  sho…t  Yi…n…  ” The black horse was withering on the ground, crying out for help as his best men rushed to his aid._   
_He himself went by his son's side. Gun held tightly in one hand, he stood over the young tealnette's head, knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed to help._

_However,_

_He never expected_ **_that_ ** _reaction…_

_His son screamed bloody murder at him, in a quick move, the gun was out of his hand and in his son's trembling ones._   
_Tetsuya's eyes would always eat him alive as they were filled with undescriptable pain._

_“_ **_TETSUYA_ ** _!  ”_ _Don't_ _was stuck in his throat as his son accused him of what he did._   
_“_ **_YOU  BASTARD !!! YOU  SHOT  YIN !!!_ ** _” The gun was pointed at his chest one second._

_._

_The next, all he could do was stand there as Tetsuya shot hid leg once, twice… thrice…_   
_Five times…_   
_More and more._   
_And more._

_And he still continued to pull the trigger even after the bullets were long gone._

_Even when his men came to stop him._

_Even when he finally felt the pain he caused to his leg._

_He continued pulling the trigger uselessly even after he took him in his arms._

**_He pulled it more even as he passed in his arms._ **

_._   
  


Tetsuya regretted it.

_He regretted pulling the trigger._

_He regretted forcing his leg to move afterwards._

_He regretted pressuring it when playing basketball right after he woke up._

He  _regretted_  it.

 _ **Everything**_ …

“How's Yin…?” He asked. He was grateful to have his grandfather there with him.   
“He's doing fine. He healed after the first week.” came the response as the old man held his hand in his wrinkly one. The young boy hummed in response.  
Then. Silence took over as sleep started reclaiming him.

He allowed it.  
But not before whispering the words the man deserved.  
“ _Thank you._ ”   
He didn't stay awake to hear what his grandfather whispered back.

All he knew was that the older Kuroko stayed with him in the darkness of his room.  
Lighting it up a little.

_Reminding him that being a Kuroko wasn't all dark…_

The man over his head smiled a little at his grandson's cute sleeping face.  
“Well then… I wonder how you'll take the news of your brother coming back.”


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Run, run away  
> Coz it's the one thing you can do  
> But the world will stay wicked this way  
> Poor runaway blue》

The wind picked up pace as the helicopter flew over the ground, the two standing few feet away from it while their sky blue hair danced in the wind.   
“So he's finally back.” Said the oldest and the shorter of the two.  
“Apparently he is. And he just  _has_  to make a scene.” Grumbled the younger man. “Have you told Tetsuya?”  
“I  _did_  mention it to him. He didn't react to it though.” The man said, moving his cane behind his back, where he clasped his hands, remembering how his grandson stared at him for a loooong long time with that impassive face of his, before nodding at him and… dismissing him?  
 _My when did he start acting like a prince?_  He thought.  _And to me at that!_

The helicopter finally lowered to the ground, where a young man stepped out and smiled at them in a longing manner, but a glint in his eyes made the two look more like his prey.   
His golden eyes hid a smirk as his teal hair flew over his forehead.  
“ _Dad_ ,  _Granpa_!” He shouted over the noise of the leaving helicopter, leaving his bags on the spot he was, he ran towards the two men, crushing them in a hug. “ **WASSUP! YOU TWO I MISSED YOU SOO~ FREAKING MUCH! YOU NEVER TEXT!  UWAAAA!!!** ” He continued his rant, holding on to them tightly while blowing their ears off by his screams of joy.   
The maids and butlers on the roof sweatdropped at the prince's childish antics. He was known for that behaviour ever since he was young but that never bothered the teen as it was just another way to make things ineresting for him. More,  _fun_.

Suddenly, the tealnette let go of his relatives, jumping a few feet away from them and looking around, up and down, behind and sideways, to end up looking at them once more.  
“ _What_?” His father snapped at him, still fixing his clothes from the  _hug_. The oldest Kuroko smiled at him but didn't say anything.   
“Where's 'Tsu?” The teen asked, oblivious to his father's irritation.  
Or rather, ignoring it.

~

_The girl skipped down the halls, a confident smile on her face as she hummed a tune. Her long braided hair in colors of deep red to a lighter purple, swayed from side to side in tune with her speed._   
_“Oi! There you are!” A rather undescribable voice called out behind her, making her stop and turn to a boy approaching her. “Everytime! You do this everytime!!!” He yelled in irritation, throwing his arms up in the air as his voice took an angry tone._   
_The girl laughed whole-heartedly at his angry face before reaching up with one hand to ruffle his spiky dark blue hair. “Well maybe if you joined me for at least one time you wouldn't have to come and find me.”_   
_The boy stared at her for a moment, suprised at her actions before scowling and taking her hand in his large one._   
_“As if. You know I'd never sing out of the shower.”_   
_“Or out of the basketball gym.” She countered, annoying him._   
_“That's different, but yeah.” They started walking in silence, hand in hand until they reached a door. The blue haired boy pushed it open and the sight of annoyed teenagers greeted them._

_“Where were you this time?!” One of thwm yelled._   
_“Somewhere and nowhere.” The girl shrugged. “Can we just start already?” The boys sighed at her behaviour. As always, she just had to come late at their rehearsals._   
_“Whatever, let's just do this thing.” Another boy said, taking his place on their stage._   
_Agreeing, the others did as well, with the girl in the front with the mic. The blue haired boy left to his own business, leaving them to their job._

_The music begun, the girl waited a few before opening her eyes and starting her part._

“ _They say we are what we are,_  
 _But we don't have to be._  
 _I'm bad behaviour but I_  
 _Do it in the best way!_ ”

In a huge mansion, in his indoor basketball court, a young teen practised his game.   
His teal hair swayed on his forehead, his eyes closed as he passed imaginary opponoments.

So it seemed. To him, however, it was a different matter, for he was replaying in his mind every battle that he played. He fought against Aomine with Kagami's moves, Kise with Akashi's, himself with Takao's, Midorima with Aomine's and so on,  _unaware of the prying eyes._

“ _I'll be the watcher,_  
 _Of the eternal flame!_  
 _I'll be the guard dog,_  
 _Of all your fever dreams_!”

He scored a basket and stole the ball from himself. As he continued dribbling in front of the opposite hoop, footsteps ( _finally_ ) approached, setting a calm, with a hint of a  _deadly_  atmosphere.  
The new commer ‘tsk’ed once, twice, thrice before talking.  
“'Tsu, 'Tsu, 'Tsu. Why dearest brother, you are so  _irresponsible_.” He chuckled deeply, yet it seemed the other wasn't paying him the attention he wanted and expected, like he didn't even hear him. However, if you saw closely, you'd clearly see that his muscles were tense and his breathing nonexistent. “Father said your leg just healed, do you really want to destroy it so bad-”

In a blink of an eye, there was a basketball standing just in front of his eyes, milimeters away from his nose. If he hadn't put his fast reflexes to good use and cought it, the ball would've  _actually_  destroyed his face, no doubt.  
Eyes wide with an emotion hidden so well in suprise, he let the ball drop to the floor as the one who threw it turned to him.

“ ** _Oooooooooh_** ”

Their eyes met, making even the walls of the room vibrate in shivers at the coldness of their gazes.

“ _I am the sand_  
 _In the bottom half_  
 _Of the hourglass, (_ ** _glass_** _)!_ ”

They kept on staring, the younger of the two didn't drop his uninterested face once, until the older one laughed that creepy laugh that crawled up your spine to whisper ‘ _death_ ’ in your ear.   
“Awie, why would you do  _that_?!” He asked, but the way he spoke sounded nothing like what the words usually did, his voice was cold and unforgiving. The complete opposite of how he spoke earlier.

“ ** _Oooooooooh_** ”

It  _sickened_  him…  
 _How his brother would change and look at him with different eyes._  
How he acted  _absolutely_   **universal**.

“ _I tried to picture me_  
 _without you_  
 _but I can't!_ ”

But he was powerless against him.  
He was  _powerless_  against his older  _brother_ ,  _Kuroko Tatsuki._  
“You know… ' ** _Tsu_** …”   
Tetsuya's back straightened at the tone of his voice, fear seeping into his weak heart and eating it away. He  _knew_...

“You are amaizing as a brother.  _But_ …”   
 _He knew what came next._  
“You always  **forget**.”

 _Pain_ … so much pain.

“You always forget  _respect_ …”

 **Pain** … then…

“You never respect me, as the eldest.”

Just  **numbness** …


	13. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《You're spilling your secrets  
> For the world to see  
> You know they don't get it  
> How hideous you can be》

“It seems everyone's already here.” Said a cold voice, causing heads to turn to him in a fast manner, as if impatiently.  
“Akashi.” The greenette nodded for a greeting as the red haired teen sat beside him, secretly gazing at everyone else.  
For once, he noted, it was quiet.  _Too_  quiet.  
None of them were complaining about his late arrival or food in a  _certain someone_ 's case. And he knew that there was only one person who could make that happen.

He stared at an empty spot in their table. Their missing friend would cause this quietness in their group, which he found rather ironic considering how he was the quiet type.

“Well?” A tanned male spoke up, his voice that of a brother's, his eyes gleaming over the almost invisible dark circles on his skin,   
consequence of sleepless nights, and back the straightest it's ever been. “ _Have you found anything about Tetsu?_ ”   
The red head glanced at him, before pulling some papers out of the bag slung over his shoulder and throwing them on the table. “No more than what we already know I'm afraid.” He said. “There  _is_  another possibility, however...”  _it's too unbelievable._  
“What is it Akashi?” The greenette asked.  
“No, it's nothing important anyways.” He answered. “I  _did_  however get info on that man.”

While all the other's looked at the information he gathered, his frown deepened. Th man raised his supsicions even more, and all the information he did gather on their friend seemed to lead to that possibility as well.   
But he couldn't believe it. Their friend wasn't like that; he was quiet alright, not  _secretive_.

_He was proven wrong._

“ **Welcome Japan! In today's news we'll be interviewing the royal family's sons. Kuroko Tatsuki and Kuroko Tetsuya!** ” The host of the show said in a loud, cheerful voice. But that wasn't what cought their attention, no, it was the name that came out of the man's mouth.  
And they stared as their lost friend smiled at the camera, alongside a young man with golden eyes and teal hair jelled back in a way that resembled fire, and a smile so big that could either be fake or just overdone.  
They were obviously brothers,  _royal_  brothers at that.

While the others stood abruptly and gaped at the plasma TV hanged on the wall, the red head, Akashi Sejiuro, felt like mourning.   
And soon, the others joined him on that feeling.  
 _So it had been true._ Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of the generation of miracles, Seirin's trump card and shadow, was in fact their future king.  
So why mourning you say?  
Why not happiness that they could use his position to their advantage?  
Why not joy for their friend?

Well, for starters they would never use their friend as a tool. Then again, the person smiling at them through the camera wasn't their friend. It was a completely different person starting from the fake smile and lies comming out of his mouth.  
His eyes seemed to scream for help as his mind murdered the light in his heart. He was hurting underneath those good looks and his position didn't fix that, it could only make it worse.  
Akashi's phone then beeped, sending a chill through their spines as if being woken up from a nightmare, only that it was still happening. The emperior pulled out his phone, inspecting the location that was sent to him by Tetsuya's number. Then the text that followed it, his mismatched eyes narrowing at it's contents before he closed his phone shut and told the others the adress he recieved.   
Nodding in silence, their eyes trailed back to the screen.

“ **Time goes on quickly, however to be honest, the years I spent over seas were the longest I've ever experienced.** ” Kuroko Tatsuki said, a nostalgic look etched on his face.  
“ **You're right.** ” The younger of the two said backing his brother up. “ **It was** ** _too_** **long.** ” Glaring at his brother, he raised an eyebrow.  
“ **Eeeeeh?! You little! I am not that bad of a babysitter!!!** ” He wailed, reminding them of a certain blond, trapping their friend in a headlock, making their audience laugh at the cute brotherly moment.  
“ **Alright folks! We will have a short break!** ” The host announced, the screen soon switching to advertising products.

Akashi's gaze shifted to the one who stood up.   
“A-Aomine-chi?” The blond model asked in a hushed tone, too stunned to even make his usual comments. Said male didn't bother answering him, instead he took his leather jacket and ran out of the fancy place, with the blond running out after him and shouts of his name.  
“Aomine-chi, where are you going?”   
“Where else dumbass?  _To Tetsu!_ ” He answered in a rush, already pushing through crowds of people.  
“But the interview isn't over yet!”  
“By the time I arrive there it should be!” The tanned teen yelled over his back, leaving his friend staring at his retreating figure.

~

“Haaah! That was tough, nice show we got there, huh 'Tsu?” A golden eyed boy said when they walked out of the building.  
His brother didn't answer, too busy massaging his jaw, thinking a smile would've been permanent had that interview lasted any longer.

He sighed as he followed his family to their limo.  
Or would have if a hand didn't cover his mouth and dragged him to a corner, where he came face to face with a very disshelved tanned male.

“ _Aomine-kun._ ”


	14. Chapter 11 part 2

He panicked, his arms flailing around in attempt to break free, but the hand over his mouth wasn't letting go. It seemed to hold on tighter , in fact. He let his feet hoover over the ground, partly because it hurt stretching them to keep standing on the floor, but more because he wanted to make the person release him. In a flash, his foot raised up to be brought down to the other's shin, having little effect though managing to make the other groan in pain.   
The grasp around him loosened a little, giving him the opportunity to turn a little so he could give the final punch.

Before he could do that however, he was released. Stumbling a bit, he turned to see his captor. The sight that greeted him was relieving, but also confusing.

“Aomine-kun.” He greeted, not letting any sign of emotion appear on his face.  
“ **Don't you ‘** _ **Aomine-kun**_ **’ me!** ” Said male yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Then pointing at him accusingly. “ ** _You_**   _mister_ , have a  **lot**  of explaining to do! Like for starters,  _what the hell is going on?!_  Why are you the crown prince and who the hell was that guy before!?” Despite trying to ask questions, the teen was so mad and angry, he ended up yelling sentences in fact form, forgeting they didn't want an audience.

“' _Tsu_?” A voice silenced him, sending shivers down his spine, even though not being near them yet.  
“Perhaps I should've answered him.” Spoke the young royal. “It might've bought us more time.”  
“ _Ya think_?” His friend yelled, glaring daggers at him, making him return his glare with an intense stare.  
“It isn't my fault Aomine-kun doesn't have a brain. Had you not made me think I was getting kidnapped, I would've.” He countered.

“ _Shit_.” Cussed Aomine as the voices grew louder.  
“Shouldn't you start running now, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko told him, staring the living hell out of him. Confusing him.  
“H- _haaah_?”  
“You do realize that otó-san won't allow you to leave without a good interrogation,  _if you're lucky._ ”   
“If I'm  _lucky_?!”  
“Hai.” he answered. “If you're lucky, you'll leave with just a good interrogation and not a beating.”  As if that statement would help the taller teen's mood. He hadn't planned this far! And the calls for the young prince were getting nearer and louder too.

“Uh…”  _Oh right_ , he thought,  _I'll call the almighty_. He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling the number. “Oi, A-”  
“ **Daiki**.” A calm, cold voice answered, making shivers go down his spine, as he momentarily forgot what he wanted to say, a small ‘ _uh_ ’ escaping his throat before he finally found his words.  
“Oh right. I uh, I got Tetsu here with me. Y'know, with the royal family about to corner us.” he looked at the walls behind his back. “ _Literally_. And I hadn't planned how to avoid getting cought…” He felt stupid, like he always did when talking to the one and only  _Akashi Seijuro._ Damn the shortie's effects on him!  
“ **I realized as much.** ” Came the reply that  _seriously_  ticked him off. Kuroko, for the sake of the boy's pride and their much needed time, as it was obvious he'd get yelled at and cought afterwards, decided not to laugh at his angry face. “ **If you're still hiden then I suggest running right now. Turn two rights, then a left, cross the street and take another right. There's a car waiting there, you'll be able to know which one**.” With that, he hung up, leaving Aomine gaping at the phone!

“ _D-damn you, A-Akashi!_ ” He said, clutching his phone tight. “Couldn't you just send the damn car over here?” He would've stood there glaring at the device for a long time if it wasn't for the shouts that alerted him.  
“ _Over there!_ ”  
“ _Get them_!”  
Remembering Akashi's words, he grabbed the other's wrist and ran, dragging the poor boy behind him.  _What did he say again_ , he thought,  _two rights then a left?_  
With no other choice but to act quickly he did just that.  
Crossed the road, ignoring the honking cars, from the rush of adrenaline the danger seemed nonexistent. Just to be sure though, he sent a glance over his shoulder to check if his friend was okay. Luckily not even a scratch was seen on him. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned a right on the corner, finally getting used to the shouts behind them. Looking ahead he saw multiple cars waiting for…  _someone_  to hop in and go somewhere!  
But what actually cought his attention was a limo, bright red and deep gold, parked as if ready to leave at any time.

It's door opened as they neared, the tanned male hadn't noticed, but their pursuers were close,  _so close_  one of them was even reaching for the oblivious tealnette he was dragging.   
Willing his feet to move faster, he threw himself, his friend along with him in the car, the door slaming shut behind them as the limo instantly rushed away.  
“Whoo! Man that was something! Yo, driver! You know where to go right?” He asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
“Yes sir.” The driver answered, Tetsuya noticed, nodding in his direction as they locked eyes by the front mirror.

_Well, he thought, if this isn't interesting._

“Aomine-kun you're really evil.”  
“ _ **O-oi! What did I do?!**_ ”  
“It's what you didn't do that has me relieved as you almost broke my wrist.”  
.  
“ _S-sorry man._ ”

_This isn't Akashi-kun's plan after all..._


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《They'd never understand,  
> Don't try, unless you want your heart to cry.  
> For messages in the sand  
> Are overwritten trash to the eye.
> 
> No they can't decipher,  
> You'll have to down right explain.  
> But you can't do that, O fighter,  
> You hate drowning in useless pain.》

He stared at the five different pairs of eyes, his own teal ones never blinking, clashing with red and nightly blue especially.  
The large room was filled with a tense atmosphere, everyone too out of it to even breathe properly.   
The young Akashi heir was the first one to break the silence he cleared his throat, opening softened eyes, which now had no trace of the glare he was giving earlier, and adressed the youngest, but probably the most capable mind amongst them.   
“Tetsuya,” He called. “Would you care to elaborate the situation. I'm afraid we don't quite understand.”

They were sitting in different sofa's, the royal heir opposite them, seperated by a glass table. The room they were in was a huge one, with golden painted walls and chocolate floor, rich furniture of different colors decorated it everywhere, making it hard not to gawk at it.  
He however, was used to this types of environments. Lowering his teal eyes to the glass table, metting his reflection frowning at him, he answered. “What  _is_  there to understand? I am the crown prince. That's all there is to it.” The redhead opened his mouth to speak.  _However_ …

In that moment, the tanned teen, who had been quiet the whole ride there and up until then, let hell broke lose. In a fit of rage he got up and slammed his hands on the table, hard enough to crack the thick glass.  
“We get that! What we don't get is why we're only finding out  **now**!!!” Aomine Daiki was never cold headed, he followed his insticts everywhere and was quick to jump to conclusions (which more often than not were either wrong or plain out too idiotic to bee true) and actions. So it was no suprise to the group of teens when he yelled, although his actions caused some to flinch.  
“ _Because_ , Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya also raised his voice. “I didn't want you to know. There's a reason as to why everything has happened and you,” he pointed at the standing teen, but meant all of them. “should not involve yourself with matters that don't have anything to do with you.”  
“But we do, in fact, have to do with the situation, nanodayo.” Spoke the grennette called Midorima Shintaro, making all heads turn in his direction. “We are…  **ahem** … your friends. Therefore, we will be involved at some point in this situation.”  
“Shintaro's right, Tetsuya. We're friends… no. We're  _family_ , aren't we?” Seijuro watched how the adressed widened his eyes before regaining his composure.  _Of course,_  he thought,  _he takes our promise very seriously…_   _but_ …

“What do you want me to say Akashi-kun?” Their eyes met once more, and this time neither would back down. “That I'm sorry? I'm  **not**! The decision was mine and I don't regret it!” The tealnette stood, giving a hard glare, not just to Akashi, but to all of them. “I wanted to get through life by my own strength, not my name's. And I did. End of story.”  
“B-but Kurokochi, that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us. Don't you trust us?” The blond model spoke, averting the younger's gaze as it was too cold for his liking.  
“Tell you when, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, knowing full well that he was about to hit a nerve, about to bring back unneccesary memories and break them with what he'd say next, knowing that he'd break himself along them, for the boy he pretended to be was a part of them, and also a part of him, but he didn't care. He was too frustrated with everything to have such an emotion.  
“When you all turned your backs on me?  _Huh_? Or when you were doing everything in your power to  _break_  my resolve?” 

Had he thought it through, he wouldn't've done it and the moment the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back, for the reactions he recieved would be pleasing only to someone who actually wanted to hurt them. But he  _didn't_!  
He was just tired from everything, sleep deprived (though he hid it well) and depressed. “…I… I didn't…” He couldn't even form an apology, guilt forming a lump in his throat. He wanted to cry for he messed up again,  _screwed_   _everything_.

Murasakibara, who usually towered over all with a terrifying aura, to those who didn't know him, was now looking at his feet as if the most interesting thing in the world was placed there, but instead of interest, his eyes were filled with regret and for once, there were no snacks in his hands.  
Kise had his eyes closed, his hands griping his newest jeans so tight he could've ruined them. No bubbly aura around him, and no smile either.  
Aomine, who still stood, had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking sideways with a faraway look. The insomia marks making him look even worse than he already was.  
Midorima had his hand on his glasses, holding them up in an angle that reflected the light in the room, his eyes couldn't be seen but it was obvious that he was upset, you could tell because his lucky item had fallen to the floor (not too damaged) and he wasn't making  a move to pick it up.  
Akashi on the other hand, betrayed nothing. His face was void of any emotion. His hands lay on the table, in a way that meant bussines. However,  _he didn't stand straight._  
The one thing that gave away the fact that he was effected by his words.

The redhead took a deep breath then spoke. “I understand that what we did was wrong, Tetsuya, however, that doesn't mean we weren't trustworthy. Had you told us, we would've kept your secret.” It was true and they all knew it. Kise looked at the prince, wanting to say something,  _anything_ , so bad, but held back.

Then the tealnette said:  
“ _But would you be the same…?_ ”

They all wanted to say more, to know more, but were interrupted by the door opening, and in came their  _king_ , with a cold expression.


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《He knows, he sees,  
> Everything is in his reach.  
> He takes all that he needs  
> And can put you in a tight pinch.》

They all wanted to say more, to know more, but were interrupted by the door opening, and in came their king, with a cold expression.

~

Tension erupted in flames alongside panic, nobody dared utter a word for the man before them looked like a beast ready to slay anyone who approached. Nobody dared go againsf him, nobody exept his son, Kuroko Tetsuya, who had seen that side of him many times, unfortunately.  
He moved forward and past the man, not saying anything, but a silent warning.

“Tetsuya, wait.” The red haired teen called out to him. “Your highness, with all due respect,”  _that I don't have_ , “I-”  
“Akashi Seijuro.” The blue haired royal cut off. “Son of Masaomi Seijuro. I don't believe your father would be too pleased with you right now. I suggest you all go home without a fuss, or I will have you punished for kidnapping the prince.” His words had the desired effect, spoken with calmness as if a sly fox planning mischief, threat heard loud and clear. “Let's go, Tetsuya.”  
And so, the young royal led his father outside, where he felt himself drained and fall behind.  _Would the nightmare ever end?_

Rage hidden behind teal locks, his posture never breaking, he knew that the elder Kuroko was waiting for him by the vehicle, where Kuroko Tatsuki was most likely waiting as well.   
They wanted him  _trapped_ , with no means of escape.

Just as he was about to step foot inside, the doors of their mansion burst open and out came the purple haired giant, his large body creating an even larger shadow as his face screamed danger.  
I'm not in the mood for this, Tetsuya thought.  
“Murasakibara-kun-”  
“You're  _mean_!” The adressed ignored his silent plea, sending daggers at Kuroko Takeshi. “ _Kuro-chin doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! He deserves a good family that loves him for who he is, not a bad person like you!!! You don't deserve him!!!_ ” He yelled, almost like a child but managing to get his point across just perfectly.   
Takeshi's wide eyes were a prize short lived though, as his cold posture returned in a mere second.  
“And you do?” He fired back, with the maturity of a grown up. “After all this, you think  _you_  deserve him?”  
“Maybe not, but we're doing our best so that we do! What are  _you_  doing?  _Causing him more pain!_ ” In the midst of all that, Tetsuya was pushed behind the giant and surrounded by the protective aura of his friends and for once, Akashi wasn't the one leading the current of the sittuation, but stood on the sidelines just in front of him.

“…” His father's expression was unreadable, and for the first time, it made the tealnette worry. Neither of the two parties would back down and it scared him just how far they would/could take it, after all, telling the king off is not something you normally do, not when he could have you arrested for taking his son somewhere without his knowledge. “Tetsuya.” He flinched at being called, after so many years, he  _flinched_  at his own name.  
_I really need a break._  
“Hai, otò-san.”  
“Let's go.” Kuroko Takeshi turned his back on them and got into the car. Tetsuya almost couldn't believe it, the kingdom's ruler backed down from the words of a bunch of teens. He wasn't even threatening to punish them!   
“H-hai.” The shortest teen walked past the warm barrier of comfort to follow the elder Kuroko inside, however once again, was stopped by the purple haired teen's words.

“Kuro-chin should be his own person, not a shadow of perfection.”

He looked at Murasakibara, who now started munching on snacks as if he hadn't said or done anything, and threw a last comment over his shoulder.   
“ _We'll see if he manages._ ”  
He was the one to say the last words, and he was the one silently laughing at it all.   
Screw rules indeed.   
Murasakibara was right, just because he was the next in line to be king didn't mean he had to play perfect. He could be his own person and rule the kingdom to it's peak,  _and_  refuse his father's wishes altogether.

~

“You know, I've been thinking dad…” the golden eyed prince drawled out, gaining the attention of his father, who had a disapproving look in his eyes as he watched him.  
They were in the king's studio, Tetsuya had gone to his room as soon as they had set foot in the mansion. The boy was tired, Tatsuki could understand that more than anyone so he gave his father the look he usually gave when feeling overprotective; glaring holes in the elder's head, daring him to stop the kid.  
After that he decided to hang out with the man while he did his work, that way they could talk and he could  _annoy_  his father as a plus.  
Right now he was seated in one of the comfy couches, arms spread wide, his feet on the table and head hanging loosely back.   
_Delinquent_ , Takeshi thought.  
“What is it.”  
“You're sending 'Tsu to that famous school right?” He asked, earning a hum in return. “I see.”  
Silence fell for a few minutes.

“Why do you ask?” The father questioned, turning his whole attention to the young man.   
You must know something about Kuroko Tatsuki: whatever he asks, he asks because of a plan. Nothing's a game with him.   
He learned that the hard way.

Tatsuki had had this attitude since childhood. As children, he and Tetsuya went to different schools first. So one day the golden eyed boy asked him the name of Tetsuya's school, and with the answer, by the next day he had transfered to his brother's school. ‘ _For safety measures._ ’ He said.  
Many more cases of the sort repeated themselves and now he had some idea what his son would do.

“Oh that…” The young teen said, tearing his gaze from the ceiling and meeting his eyes, mischief evident on his face. “I'll be working there as a teacher from now on.”

‘ _For safety measures…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so this is how Tatsuki should look like.
> 
> https://em.wattpad.com/86809bb8a07a452cb2da9bef484481f57d0c989a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3542583041647968573662424d513d3d2d3132332e313532633135373363313962373961393437363434363439363539392e6a7067


	17. chapter 14

"This is stupid..." The tealnette commented, staring at the building with his  _oh so famous_  blank stare.  _Why_? Because he didn't want to be there, or  _anywhere_  for that matter. He already knew all he had to know; why would he need to go to a school anymore?  
And if he had to, why couldn't it be  _Seirin_  high instead of  _Virxen_  high?  
To say Kuroko Tetsuya was  _ **not**_  happy was an  _understatement_.

The building was mighty alright, a wide area filled with benches stood in front of it's gray colored walls. Three stories high with huge windows, which were decorated by red borders.

The school's reputation is another huge thing about it, Virxen was known throughout the country for it's  _perfection_  in every possible subject and field, take music for exaple: they had a  _band_  that performed in and out of Japan, famous to where you couldn't imagine. Sports: students from the school were now  _professional players_ all around the world.  
Science-  _well you get the idea._  
All in all, the school was a perfect fit for  _geniueses_ , and even more so for a  _prince_.  
Now, the school wasn't filled with rich brats everywhere, only kid's who had a great mind and skills, so he already knew he wouldn't fit in; while these kids who attended Virxen worked hard to get there, he only had his name. Well, he was beyond intelligent, but still, he wasn't  _normal_.

 _You needn't socialize_ , his father's words rang in his ear, the only comfort in this mess,  _just show how capable you are._

 _Japan needs a capable king_...

"Yeah  _right_..." with an impassive face he walked inside the magnificent halls, stopping by the notification board. The student council president was suppossed to meet him there, but, aside a few girls, his eyes couldn't detect anyone looking at him. Sighing, he messed with his teal locks, turning to greet a few girls with a polite smile, he was about to ask them for help but they beat him to it.   
"H-Hello, Kuroko- _sama_ ," one of them greeted, offering her hand for a handshake. The other girls  _squealed_  and  _giggled_ , the sight making him regret his decision. "It's nice to meet you." He accepted the handshake. A slight blush adored her features.  _Geniuses are still human_ , he reminded himself.  
"I was wondering if you could show me to the student council room?" He asked politely, already wishing he could take it all back.  
"Of course, of course!" The girl latched herself on his arm, squezing it tightly.   
 _Tight_!

"Ah, forgive me, but can you please leg go of my  _boyfriend_?" A voice spoke, gaining their attention. He turned around to see a very confident smirk on a girl with long braided hair in colors of deep red to a lighter purple. Not even letting the shock go away, she grabbed his free hand and pulled him away from the now confused girls.  
The unknown beauty pulled him into a run as she laughed a bit at his lost face. Not too long after they hid in what seemed like a music room.

"Forgive me for the misunderstaning your highness." She said with a small smile, closing the door behind them. "It's the only effective thing these days, I'll clear it up later." She promised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Straightening up, she introduced herself with a bow. "I am the student council president, I apologize for being late."  
"I see, I understand." He replied with a slight bow of his own. "Pleased to meet you."

"Well then," She smiled. "Before we get started on our tour, let's get the clubs and information on subjects and what not out of the way alright?" She went over to a desk and pulled out some papers, holding them up.  
"Of course." Tetsuya nodded, sitting on the stool in front of the piano, taking some of the papers she handed to him, scaning them thoroughly.   
"Good. Now, if you can handle it, you can choose up to three clubs, student council included..." the girl continued explaining rules and info of importance to different clubs, unaware that the young prince wasn't listening. He had already decided the club and even as he stared into her beautiful sunset eyes while she suggested different clubs that could suit him, he couldn't bring himself to care.

And so he didn't.  
Cutting her off he told her:  
"There's no need to continue, I have decided which club I want to attend."

~

The basketball team was nervous. Not a single player had been informed of the old coach's leave and the new coach's arrival. Nobody even knew when the man got the job or anything.   
What scared them the most though was the person standing in front of them. Teal hair, styled in a way that resembled fire, a tight white shirt made to reveal his muscles and a smirk that could rival the devil's.   
Kuroko Tatsuki.  
 _Japan's prince_ , was going to be their coach.  
They were  _freaked_  out!

_Who wouldn't be though?_

Not only was their prince going to coach them, they soon found out that the man's personality was something to be afraid off.  
 _He had the brain of a mad scientist, a heart made of steel, a non-existing soul with a body to swoon over._  
They knew for sure, they would be dead before school ended.

Not only that, they also realised that they would be lucky to survive _the day_  when the golden eyed beast started yelling around with a murdering aura, glaring at the list of the basketball club's members as if the sheet would burn if he stared hard enough.  
" _One thousand push-ups_  in  _ten minutes_   **or else**!"

_Just what do you think you're doing 'Tsu?_

Yes, the basketball team would suffer...

_All because Kuroko Tetsuya had not joined their club..._


	18. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Run, run as fast as you can  
> For behind you is a deadly man.  
> His intentions aren't pure you see  
> So run, run and flee.》

“I believe that there won't be any mistakes, isn't that right?” The man asked, a smirk making it's way on his face. “Or need I remind you of a failure's price?” Uncohorent mumbling came from the phone in his hand, the dark room he was in seemed to become darker from the man's sudden seriousness.  
“Good, I'll be watching.”

“ _Just you wait… I'm coming_!”

His whispers hung in the air even as he left the room, a photo on his desk seemed to illuminate it, even if a little bit.

~

The tealnette yawned, streching his limbs as he walked out of the school grounds, now with his invisibility up to 100% so that no one would notice him. The first day of school went smoothly, with a few encounters with his fangirls here and there, but all in all nothing really bad happened.  
Since he didn't have club practise to go to, in addition to feeling antisocial, he decided to take a walk around town, see if anything interesting was going on.

With the most confidental posture he's ever had, Kuroko Tetsuya walked away from the limo waiting for him and only once he turned the corner did he let his presence be just a little known.  
A ghost of a smile reached his lips as he breathed in freedom.  
He walked in a few libraries, went to the mall, treated himself with a well deserved vanilla milkshake, then with another, and another, and  _another_.  
By the time he was finished, the sun was starting to set, so he decided he'd had enough time to himself for that day and headed home.  
The streets weren't empty, but they weren't crowded either;  just as he liked it, however, there was feeling in the back of his head, like someone was trying to kill him with a look.

Stopping, the teal haired boy looked behind him, dissappointed to not find anyone looking directly at him, or recognising anyone from earlier that day.  
 _Damn it…_  
Turning back once more, he slung his school bag over his shoulder for the tenth time that day and continued his long way home.  
The feeling didn't subdue, it only grew stronger with each step he took, stronger and stronger and he soon found himself speed walking, panic eating his insides away.  
The streets soon became a blur, his legs trying their best to get him away from his pursuer.  
Tetsuya had never felt as scared in his life as hearing footsteps getting near him.   
 _ **Damn it!**_  
In one swift move, he turned around with the intention of punching whoever was following him or at least identify him, but he didn't get the chance to as his follower was quicker and managed to land a hit on his nose, blood coming out of it in a matter of seconds, for the force was too much.

“Well, well, what do we have here? The one and only future king of Japan.” His pursuer was a bulky man, one he didn't remember meeting or seeing anywhere, with messy short black hair and dark eyes. “Nice to meet'cha your highness!” He grinned, showing a set of yellow teeth.  
“Who the hell are you?” The young Kuroko asked, taking a defencive stance just in case.  
“Oh me? I'm just a guy with a job.”  
Tetsuya scowled, gritting his teeth.  
“Let me guess, your job is to take me right?” The man laughed, puffing his chest proudly.  
“Ya got that right kiddo. Now, what's it gonna be-”

Before the brunette could finish his sentence, the prince was sprinting to safety, past him and out of the darkened neighbourhood.  
“Oh, so it seems I'll be having some fun.”

~

Tetsuya ran like never before, adrenaline the only thing keeping him going.  
He somehow ended up in the most cliché places:  an alleyway.  
Seriously, how did his luck just go from exellent to worse in a matter of minutes (wow, that sounded so Midorima…)!  
“Hahaha! Man you're such a fighter, Kuroko-kun.” The older male said, drawing closer and trapping him  between a wall. “ _Ready to give up now?_ ” The tealnette's blue eyes narrowed.  
“ **You wish!** ” He said, kneeing what they call ‘the place where the sun doesn't shine’. Yes he stopped that low. He had no other choice as the man seemed to understand his every moove; he'd tried attacking every human's weak spots but was always blocked.   
So he tried his lasf chance, finally coming up with success, the man took two steps back, trembeling in pain, wide open to any attacks.  
The teal haired boy raised his leg up and brought it down to the man's head, hard enough to knock him out.

Panting, he stared at the unmoving body before slowly making his way out of the alley.  
“Who the hell was that guy?” He asked no one in particular, looking up at the last sun rays. “Ugh, I'm really going to get an ear-full.”  
As if on cue,  a black car stopped right in front of him, the door opening to reveal none other than Kuroko Tatsuki in the driver's seat, and he looked angry for some reason.  
“Hop in.” Merely raising an eyebrow at his brother's attitude, the tealnette got in without a word, not knowing that the worst had yet to come.

“Why do you do this 'Tsu?” Tatsuki spoke after a while. “You've got everyone on high alert for a  _ransom_  call, or  _worse_. You could've been  _dead_  in some alleyway!”   
Tetsuya flinched, what the older Kuroko was saying nearly happened, but he kept his mouth shut about that. “Why don't you call them then? Ease their worry, for I'm  _fine_.”   
The golden eyed teen sighed. “I already texted the old man.” He eyed the small teen from the corner of his eye. “You still didn't answer my question.  _Why_  didn't you come home after school?”

“Does it even matter anymore?” Tetsuya snapped. “Just let me be, I'll get yelled at anyways!”   
With a small sigh, he turned his attention back to the road, the darkening surroundings making the mansion up ahead look even more of a prison than it already felt.


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Time draws near  
> Just you wait my dear.  
> All shall be revealed  
> Soon the truth you will wield》

" _You failed._ " A cold voice stated, cold and monotone as matching cold eyes stared down at the bulky, whimpering man on the chair.  
" _I-I... I'm sorry!"_ The guy yelled, trying to get on his boss' good side, trying to be  _forgiven_ , although, he knew, at the back of his mind, that such thing wasn't possible.  _Failure will not be tolerated!_  
That was drilled into his head when he first started working for the man. So he'd done his best, he'd done  _everything_ to please the guy.

_And he'd  succeeded so far!_   
_He'd gotten all his dirty works completed without fail!_   
_But just this once, just this_ _**damned kid!** _   
_**This damned kid made him fail.** _

_**A kid for God's sake!!!** _

_**A kid!!!** _

_**"I'll try again."**_ He said.  **"Let me try again!"** He wouldn't fail...  **"I'll-I'll bring him to you! Just give me one more chance master! Please!!"**

The man's unforgiving eyes seemed to soften a bit, giving him hope, boosting his confidence.

" _I'll bring him to you. I will..."_

" _Alright_." His boss smiled. " _Leave."_ He ordered, making his 'employee' scramble to his feet, and with hurried steps, the guy was about to open the door.

A loud 'bang!', however, stopped him from doing so. Blood soon poured out of his mouth and he plummeted  to the ground, revealing behind him his boss holding a gun.

 _"Idiot."_ The man said, no remorse in his voice.  _"In life, you can only succeed the first time. There's no second chance."_  
He sighed, putting the gun away.  
 _"Damn, I'll just do it myself."_

_~_

He slammed the club room door shut, his teal hair hiding his tired eyes as he dragged his equally tired body to the gates.

_How could everything go so wrong?_

He wondered, but he knew, he'd never find an answer...  
Not an exact one at least.  
He knew that it was his fault at some point, but he also couldn't help but to blame it all on  _him._  
His  _father._..

The one he used to look up to, had failed him one more time.  
 _One more time._  
 _Not the first..._  
 _And definitely not the last..._

 _Perhaps, it was because he didn't want to be at fault. Or maybe he was used to being right_.  
 _Or since he's the future king, he can't be wrong. That's why the present king has to take the blame. Because he's the old version. He's gotten rusty..._

_Someone had to take the blame..._

_And it sure as hell wasn't going to be him._

"To, 'Tsu." His brother waved at him, his well built body hidden in a suit, leaning on the exit.  _Blocking it._  
 _Hmm?_  
"What are you doing here, Tatsuki?" What was his brother doing in his school? This matter intrigued him even more as the male raise a brow, a surprised look filling his features. "What?"

"You... didn't know?" The older Kuroko asked, now opting to stand normally and face the younger.  
"Know what?" Tetsuya questioned. "Is there anything I haven't been informed of?"

There were a few seconds of silence, the royals looked at each-other with curiosity, before Tatsuki released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "So it's not because of that.." Relieved the young man ruffled his light blue hair.  
"Because of what? What the hell are you talking about? Explain damn it." Of course, the younger was more than annoyed, his teal blue eyes narrowed at his brother's antics.  _Was he mocking him?_  
"Now!" He took a meanencing step forward, fists clenched.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kuroko Tatsuki waved his arms around, the smaller's aura was nothing to mess with after all. "Calm down ok! I'll explain."   
The soon to be king smirked, at least someone knew when to stop messing around. "Tell."

"Well... I'm sorta.. just kinda... a teacher in here?" Tatsuki scratched his cheek in embarrassment, while the other's face went completely blank.   
"Since.. since when?" He looked the other directly in the eyes, daring him to try anything.  
"Ever since you enrolled?" The older replied, his golden eyes cold and soft at the same time.  _Unreadable_..

Tetsuya didn't reply. His eyes narrowed, too many feelings bottling up inside his mind.  _So nii-san is the new guard dog, huh?_  
Turning his head to look,  _anywher_ e but to his brother really, he sighed, controlling himself, his raging emotions.   
 _At least for now.._

"... let's go.."

~~~

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet, almost as if someone had just died.

Strange to compare such a situation to someone's death, but the stillness, stiffness of the younger royal was so nerve wrecking.  
Tatsuki was sure he would break a few bones later on. He was sure that  _he_  himself was the reason for it.

 _No. I won't allow him,_  the older thought.  _I won't allow him to hurt himself because of me. Not now, not ever._

So when the vehicle came to a halt, both Kurokos rushed out, Tatsuki hurried to grab a hold of Tetsuya's wrist, despite  _that room_ being far away, he had to calm the younger that instant. But a figure in front of the doors stopped them both in their tracks. That figure of a man brought different reactions to their faces, turned them upside down.

_Tetsuya's eyes lit up immediately, his lips drawing an ear-to-ear smile, excitement written all over his face._

_While Tatsuki's face lost all color. His eyes narrowed in pure rage, barely controllable anger, grief, hatred and fear._   
_His mouth hung open, all thoughts of stopping his brother vanished, mind going blank._

Not a split second later, the younger tealnette was dashing towards the man, Tatsuki snapped out of his daze a second too late and barely missed his brother's wrist. " ** _Tetsuya! NO_**!"

But the other wasn't hearing anymore, tears of joy pooled in his eyes as he jumped in the man's arms, being lifted into the air as the gesture was returned immediately.

The man stroke his hair, greeting the boy in a soft voice,  _something that broke all the boy's control and the other shed his tears._

" _I missed you, uncle!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back baby!! 😆


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Alone in this world,  
> Surrounded by secrets.  
> Act and say the right words  
> To uncover the deepest》

 

The teal haired teen sat on the bed. Breathing heavily as tears ran down his reddened cheeks, a series of curses left his mouth.

 _He was worse for wear_ , his clothes ripped in different places, tattered and covered in bits of dried blood from cuts he did not bother to check. An unbefitting sight for the royal blood trailing down his hands and dirtying the floor below.  
Not that it mattered. The room was beyond recognisable, trashed, furniture broken and books thrown about. Shattered glass lay everywhere, resembling his emotional state.

_Kuroko Tetsuya had another breakdown._

_After finally being given the opportunity to touch, talk even to his long lost uncle, his brother had his switch turned on. The older Kuroko heir had rushed to them, tearing his younger brother from the man's hold and yelling insults, at one point even physically engaging with the other._  
_Guards had rushed to their aid, encouraged by Tetsuya's cries as well as with orders from the former Kuroko king. Tatsuki had been dragged away from his uncle,_ _Kuroko Tenaki, and Tetsuya wasn't spared either, for before he could even speak up he was escorted to his room._

_Not being told anything.. being kept in the dark like that drove him mad. And the end result;_  
_His breakdown._

" _ **'Tsu deserves to know! I won't let that madman get a hold of my little brother, not even for your sake old man!**_ " The muffled, yet booming, voice of his brother outside his room broke him out of self pity. The young Kuroko stood on shaky legs and stalked over to the door, putting his ear on it.  
"Tatsuki! Plea-" Coughing alarmed Tetsuya, that was his grandfather. A fit of coughing was not a good sign on the man's health, and even though the teen knew they had been stressing him ever since  _this_ begun, he had never really played much attention until now. Tomoka was well over his sixties, diagnosed with asthma and getting caught up with this hell yet standing firm, until now. The returning of Tenaki must've been the finish line.  
"Please, I'm  _begging_  you stop!  _You'll only worsen the situation!_ "   
"Sh-shut up!" The younger yelled, although hesitantly, as he too worried for the calm in the middle of this storm. "Even you can't stop me! If I don't tell him, I'll let that bastard win this! I refuse to play into his game!"

On that last note, the voice raised even higher, nearer, and the handle turned, only giving Tetsuya enough time to scramble two steps back before his beast of a brother came in, followed closely by Tomoka.  
Both newcomers blinked, a little surprised to see the younger so close to them, but then took notice of the state the teal eyed teen was in, and rushed to his side.   
"Tetsuya!" Kuroko Tomoka yelled, concerned about the youngest royal's well-being. "What have you done to yourself?" The elderly examined his pale face, seeing how bad the damage was, then moved on to the rest of his body. Luckily, the most damage was on the hands and not in any vital parts. Sighing, he brought the younger over to the king sized bed and motioned for Tatsuki to call the doctor.

"No, I don't need the doctor." Pure lies were thrown out of the soon-to-be king. "You wanted to tell me something?"   
Such question, threw the golden eyed prince off guard, as determined as he had been to talk earlier. However, seeing his brother on such a state, after a trivial matter, he couldn't be sure how to approach and re-open their mother's death discussion.  
_No.. he couldn't do it.._

"It was nothing. Forget about it.. you need to get your injuries checked and -" A small hand grabbed his elbow and he was turned to see those angry teal eyes. Tetsuya was seething with emotions, he was obviously sick and tired of his excuses and lies, that much was for sure. But Tatsuki didn't want to tell him. Wouldn't tell him. Because if he did reveal the truth behind their mother's death now, his brother would break for real.  
There would be no more negotiations, no more trying to keep emotions in check.  _Tetsuya would downright_ _ **kill**_ _himself if he found out._

" ** _Answer. Me._** " The beast spoke in a soft voice, one that held the bloody rage and patience within arms reach, at least for a while longer.  
Tatsuki yanked his arm out of the younger's grasp, scowling on the outside yet howling in pain on the inside.  _He didn't want to do this!_  
"What don't you understand? There's nothing to tell! I was only mad because that bastard is finally back, after leaving for years, as if nothing happened. I won't accept it!!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened, teeth gritting as he got a predator look on.  _It was happening. The one moment he was trying to avoid all along._

Confronting _his big brother._

.

Tetsuya was the one to throw the first blow, forming a fist and aiming it at the other's face. Tatsuki too was quick to react, side dodging and grabbing his brother's wrist, in a swift move, throwing him over his shoulder and to the ground. The younger grunted in pain, but didn't have much time to himself, as in a matter of seconds the other leaped at him, pinning him to the ground as he threw numerous punches at the smaller tealnette.   
"You're the soon to be king aren't you? Have you no shame? To be taken down so easily!" Tatsuki taunted, his golden eyes gleaming with hatred and other unnamed emotions.   
The teal eyed male coughed as he was finally allowed a few seconds to breath.  
"Idiot. That's what you are!" His eyes opened just in time to see the punch aimed at him, enough time to react and protect himself but the blow never came.

Instead, the weight over him was taken off and he was dragged to his feet. Before the youngest royal could blink his eyes to get rid of the blurriness, a whack to his head was the last thing he saw before colliding against a strong chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly need your help you guys.
> 
> In the beginning of this book I had up so many side plots and crazy ideas but, now that I've actually reached about, halfway through to it.. Following up to those plots would make the book too long, and right now, that's the last thing I want to do. Because, not only will it get too confusing, but I'm sure that the longer I make it, the less interested you too will get.
> 
> So then, if you could help me decide in what to do, I would forever be grateful ^^
> 
> I've got three plots:
> 
> 1\. Kuroko falls in love with the head of the student body, conflicts arise and they also open up a music band for him to start expressing himself better. His father agrees but the members of the band become targets for Kuroko's uncle.  
> Some may die, kuroko gets kidnapped alongside the GOM and, with difficulty they escape. But Kuroko's uncle disappears once again, and kuroko falls in a coma.
> 
> 2\. Kuroko gets flashbacks of his mother and dreams of her death and her warning him against his uncle. He starts to investigate, gets kidnapped and then rescued. Kuroko's father is killed and kuroko gets hell bent on putting his uncle on his knees. He manages to do that, however he is greatly injured and can never walk again.
> 
> 3\. Kuroko's grandfather is killed, kuroko gets in a car crash and loses his memory. His father swears to protect him at all costs this time and actually chases down his uncle. Kuroko's uncle is killed and Kuroko falls in love with Momoi, but is soon plagued by nightmares of his past and faces difficulty in his everyday life. He runs away, this time leaving behind a note, saying he will return when he finds what he has lost.
> 
> And then again there are some things I don't know if I should add:
> 
> 1\. Kuroko joining the basketball club, facing down against seirin and finally showing his true power.  
> 2\. Kuroko making friends in the club's he's in.  
> 3\. Kuroko vs GOM + Kagami  
> 4\. Remember the person who brought kuroko back to the castle? Yeah I was wandering if I should put him more screentime.  
> 5\. More moments with kuroko and his horse.
> 
> If you guys could help me decide what to do, that would be amazing! I'm gonna be listening to your thoughts in this for two weeks, and then start writing the next chapters.
> 
> Ciao!


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya stood in the shadows, always watching, silently listening. This time it was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! So, I saw the comments in wattpad and the plotline is basically going to be a mixing of plot 1 and 3. Basically, this is going to happen;
> 
> Kuroko gets in a car crash, where soon after he is plagued by dreams of his mother and secrets of her death. He makes friends at school and joins the bb club, but many are made into targets. Kuroko and gom are kidnapped, His father tracks them down and fights his uncle to death. Kuroko leaves a note and disappears.
> 
> Anyways, now that that's sorted out, enjoy!

《 _Not too long now_

 _and you'll see_  
_How deep this story_  
_Just might be_

 _Stay strong little one_  
_And carry on_  
_You'll right the ones_  
_Who did you wrong_ 》

~

 _Sometime during the break of dawn, when the purplish sky was brightening and the first sun rays hit the earth, was when he regained consciousness. His body was aching, muscles locked tight on a fight or flight mode despite all the tiredness and lonely quiet that filled the room, now clean and rid of the earlier destruction._  
  
Looking at the side, there was a glass of water and some painkillers, which he ignored. A Kuroko didn't need help, _he_ didn't need help.

Slowly, the tealnette got up, threw off the covers and, hissing as pain flooded his nerves, left his bed. He slipped on a pair of trousers, sneakers and a T-shirt before leaving the room altogether, wandering the hallways of the haunted mansion.   
_Well isn't this familiar?_

Pictures from the memory lane came and washed over him, for a moment his mother's last memory flashed in his eyes. Taken by anger, those teal eyes narrowed and coldened. He'd never forgive the man for taking away his mother's life. _Never_.

“-You _dare_ speak of her, you bastard!” Tatsuki's voice rang in his ears, pulling the younger Kuroko out of his hatred and throwing him into another kind of misery.  
There, inside the monster's office, he heard one voice after another, all words accusing and angry, aimed at one another.

“And why would I not? She mattered to me as well, didn't she?” His uncle spoke next as he peeked through the crack in the door. In the illuminated space he could see his father's desk and chair, but it was unoccupied. On the side, his uncle sat on the couch, one leg over the other and his right arm lazily slung over the armrest. Opposite him, his brother stood enraged. Body set in a fighting position, fists clenched at his sides as he glowered at the man.

“Don't you dare give me that BS! It's your fault she died you fu-!”

“Tatsuki that's _enough_!” Boomed the king's voice and Tetsuya struggled to make out his back in the far corner of what he could see, near the window. “Or did you forget about what happened earlier?”

“The hell old man?! If you did your job right then **none** of this would've happened!” The teen was quick to retort, raising his voice an octave higher. Kuroko flinched, that tone was no good. Neither of them were any good but… _why so?_...  
_What's going on damn it?_  
“Mom would've been ashamed of you!” His brother continued, his back now turned to their uncle and trembling in their father's direction. “She's rolling in her grave right now and it's all your fau-!”

A slap echoed in the room, the eavesdropping teen barely suppressed a gasp as half of his father's features came in view, looming over his brother's lowered head. Had this been any other occasion, Tetsuya would've joked about how Tatsuki was being interrupted over and over again, but this was dire. His father _hit_ him, he laid hand over one of his _sons_. The one thing he was against.

_His father was furious._

He stared wide eyed from the crack, listened in shock as his uncle barked a dark laugh. The air got colder, even as the sun rays hit his back, creating a shadow that started seeping from the crack, forcing him to immediately move from his spot, before any of the room's occupants noticed his presence. In his haste to get away, he bumped into a flower vase, causing it to fall and shatter on the floor. The deafening noise made his heart stop as it sliced the quiet and alerted the people in the King's office. Quick on his feet, the phantom slipped away, turning a corner just as the door opened, he hoped that his heart wasn't loud enough for them to hear and that the odds would be in his favour to get away.

Waiting for a few seconds, he dashed as far away from the office as possible, never looking back while his teal hair swayed over his eyes. “What was _that_ all about?” He whispered, his voice trembling from fury and fear. His family was keeping something from him, something big. Just _what_?

Slowing to a halt, the Kuroko heir panted and slid down the wall, he put his head over his crossed arms, elbows resting on his knees. He was tired, in pain and _angry_. Angry at his life's events, angry at the position he held in society, angry at all the secrets others kept from him, angry at his powerlessness towards it all. At that moment, all Tetsuya wanted was to die and be reborn as a peasant. A normal person, _just normal._.

But that would never happen…  
He was doomed to be the shadow prince forever, moving in the shadows and striking when people least expect it, to bring victory and success beyond imagination. A new era… a _golden era_ …

With a heavy heart and mind filled with doubt, in other words, his senses overload in unwanted emotions, Tetsuya didn't notice the person approaching him until the other was sitting right next to him. A warm hand covered the top of his teal crown, ruffling the soft strands.

“How much did you hear?”  His brother spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

“Enough,” He replied, “To know that something shady is going on behind my back.” Tatsuki sighed, shoulders slumping as a sign of tiredness. He rubbed at his eyes ocean colored eyes, already feeling his headache becoming unbearable. “You won't tell me what it is… will you?” The younger Kuroko asked, the words drawled out in a hushed and soft tone.

“… I… I _can't_ 'Tsu… please understand,” A speck of desperation filled Tatsuki's eyes, sorrow and regret, forced composure took over his features and a deep hatred glazed his deep golden orbs.  
Tetsuya looked at him, wondering, aching to know the answer to a question never to be spoken. He decided right there and then;

“I _will_ find out, 'Tsuki.” _And none of you can stop me._

His brother didn't answer, smiling at the use of his nickname but never responding, just let his determination grow as they both bathed in the morning sun, forgetting all about their family's issues, their earlier fight. Their minds filled with one intention; one to _protect_ , the other to _fix_.

_Two brothers, with two different goals. Not supporting each other's purposes, but not standing in their way. Not quite._

**Author's Note:**

> SNEAK PEAK!!!
> 
> "How could you Kagami-kun?!"  
> "What did I do? It's not like I sold you or anything!"   
> "You're a bastard Kagami-kun."
> 
> "God damn it!!!"
> 
> "Hello?"  
> "Tetsuya, how would you like to meet up with us?"  
> "Of course I'd love to, Akashi-kun."
> 
> "Kuroko-kun?!"
> 
> "Everything's set into place, it's a matter of time now, Tetsuya."


End file.
